Parade nuptiale
by Sterenig
Summary: Le calme étant revenu après la guerre, Albus ne va laisser personne s'ennuyer. Et tant qu'à ouvrir la porte aux instincts animaux de ses hôtes, autant en profiter pour essayer de les apparier au mieux.
1. Prologue

L'univers que vous reconnaissez ne m'appartient pas. Je ne gagne que des reviews (et du temps perdu selon certains de mes proches).

Attention ! Univers alternatif après _Le Prince de sang-mêlé_, personnages pas toujours « réglementaires ».

* * *

><p><em>Poudlard, septembre<em>

« Comme vous le savez, le professeur Flitwick a décidé de prendre sa retraite en fin d'année dernière. Il sera remplacé par le professeur Rogue. » Albus Dumbledore avait un ton aussi joyeux que d'habitude pendant son discours de bienvenue. Peut-être même un peu plus à la vue des regards choqués de nombreux élèves suite à son annonce.

Severus Rogue soupira en entendant le directeur. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa collègue de gauche. A côté d'Albus, Minerva McGonagall riait sous cape.

_Mais comment en était-on arrivé là ? Pour le comprendre, il faut revenir en arrière. Un peu plus de trois ans en arrière…_

La guerre était terminée. Harry avait vaincu Voldemort avec un Avada kedavra final, amplifié par la force de l'amitié de Ron et de Hermione. Après avoir retrouvé et détruit les horcruxes pendant l'été suivant leur sixième année, ils avaient utilisé la surprise provoquée par la réapparition de Dumbledore au QG des Mangemorts la veille de la rentrée de septembre.

Le vieux sorcier avait réussi à mettre au point avec le professeur Flitwick un prototype de gilet pare-sort, qu'il avait revêtu cette funeste nuit à la fin de la sixième année de Harry. La chorégraphie avait été longuement répétée et lui et Rogue avaient joué leur rôle à merveille. Dumbledore avait fait le mort pendant tout l'été, protégé des effets de la potion par le gilet. Il avait pu guider Harry, Ron et Hermione dans leur chasse aux horcruxes. Voldemort avait relâché sa garde suite à cette supposée victoire et permis à l'Ordre de se préparer à donner l'assaut au cœur de son repaire, indiqué et soigneusement débarrassé de ses dangers par Rogue. La mort de Voldemort avait stoppé la maladie du Directeur de Poudlard.

Les trois élèves avaient pu réintégrer l'école en septième année. Rogue était resté professeur de potion. Son souhait affiché de prendre le poste de Défense contre les forces du mal n'avait été qu'un leurre pour entretenir l'idée qu'il était insatisfait au service de Dumbledore. C'est Rémus Lupin qui avait accepté de reprendre son ancien poste, respecté cette fois-ci comme un membre de l'Ordre et le vainqueur de Greyback.

Et cette année-là, au troisième trimestre…


	2. Chapter 1 : premières transformations

JKR a (presque) tout inventé et c'est elle qui gagne des sous, pas moi.

A vot bon coeur, une petit review...

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall se dirigeait d'un pas assuré vers son cours de septième année. Elle était plutôt guillerette : les tests d'Animagi étaient toujours plaisants à regarder. Elle pariait souvent en son for intérieur sur le type d'animal que ses élèves allaient développer, qui réussirait et qui n'avait pas les capacités. Elle avait même développé une théorie sur le lien entre patronus et forme métamorphosée. Dumbledore persistait à croire que c'était une simple question de caractère et de personnalité…<p>

Bien sûr la plupart des sorciers ne dépassaient jamais le stade de quelques minutes de transformation sans la potion inductrice. Il ne devenaient donc pas vraiment des Animagi. Mais ils pouvaient toujours faire les pitres dans les réunions de famille s'ils arrivaient à mettre la main sur une fiole de la précieuse potion.

Cette année là les paris étaient ouverts entre les professeurs. Harry Potter allait-il devenir un cerf, comme son père ? Pour Minerva, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Le professeur Flitwick penchait pour quelque chose de plus imposant, comme un dragon. Le _garçon-qui-avait-survécu-et-tué-Voldemort-et-survécu-encore_ devait avoir un animal à la hauteur de ses pouvoirs, d'après lui. Comme à l'accoutumée, Albus avait fait un clin d'œil en disant, « Nous verrons », d'un air entendu. Une chose était sûre, les jeunes sorciers de cette promotion étaient particulièrement puissants, suite aux entraînements intensifs nécessités par la guerre. Une proportion exceptionnelle d'entre eux devraient pouvoir se transformer.

Quand le professeur Vector s'était aventurée à demander à Severus Rogue sur quoi il pariait, elle avait reçu un regard noir et méprisant, qui en disait long sur le goût du professeur de potion pour les conversations futiles et les paris stupides. Sans parler de son goût pour celles qui ne s'intéressaient à lui uniquement depuis qu'il était devenu un héros de guerre. Elle avait insisté, posant même sa main manucurée sur son épaule et quémandant une réponse sur un ton qui se voulait sûrement langoureux mais frôlait le ridicule. Son audace avait été gratifiée d'un « Arrière, femme ! » craché entre des mâchoires serrées, avant que Rogue ne disparaisse de la salle des professeurs en claquant la porte.

Marchant seul dans le couloir menant aux cachots, le sombre professeur avait murmuré pour lui seul « Chien. Noir. »

Face à ses Gryffondor, Minerva McGonagall expliqua, « Vous allez prendre la potion qui est posée sur vos pupitres puis vous relaxer. Laissez venir la forme animale. Ne luttez pas contre la transformation. Ne cherchez pas à influencer votre forme en pensant à un animal précis. Ca ne fonctionne pas*. »

Ron Weasley était impatient, Harry Potter curieux, et, comme on pouvait l'attendre, Hermione Granger était inquiète. Et si elle n'arrivait pas à se relâcher ? Et si elle bloquait la transformation sans le faire exprès ? Et si elle était un animal ridicule, comme Rita Skeeters ?

Ses pensées se calmèrent quand le professeur de métamorphose leur donna le signal. Hermione respira profondément. _J'ai aidé Harry Potter à vaincre Voldemort, une métamorphose sur moi-même est largement dans mes capacités._ C'est du moins ce que Ron et Harry lui diraient. Elle essaya d'y croire et vida fébrilement le flacon.

Elle attendit et étouffa un bâillement. Elle se sentait somnolente tout à coup. Sans réfléchir, elle quitta sa chaise et se mis à quatre pattes dans l'idée de se coucher par terre. Quand sa tête toucha quelque chose de poilu à la place de son bras, elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda, consternée, la patte qui était désormais la sienne. L'exclamation de surprise qu'elle poussa résonna comme un profond rugissement, rauque et grave. Elle se dirigea vers les miroirs, installés au fond de la pièce, pour savoir quel animal elle était devenu.

Son arrivée provoqua un éparpillement des ses camarades. Elle comprit leur peur quand elle se trouva face à face avec une superbe créature aux yeux d'ambre.

« Severus, maintenant que la guerre est terminé, il faut apprendre à vivre, mon garçon. »

Le professeur de potion soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Encore le même sujet de discussion. Le nouveau combat de son mentor. Il grimaça à l'idée de Dumbledore s'associant avec Hermione Granger pour créer un nouveau mouvement : Société pour l'Adaptation Affective des Professeurs de Potion et Ex-Espions Repentis. Effectivement, l'association de Granger et du directeur pouvaient être de nature à S.A.A.P.P.E.E.R. son moral.

« Albus, la guerre ne m'a pas fait perdre mes capacités intellectuelles, vous savez. Je ne sais combien de fois vous me l'avez répété. »

Dumbledore sourit.

« Alors pourquoi ne le faites vous pas ? Sortez un peu, amusez-vous, rencontrez d'autre personnes ! »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de reprendre d'un air entendu, « J'ai cru comprendre que votre ordre de Merlin première classe fait de vous un homme plein d'attraits pour la gens féminine… »

Le directeur écopa d'un regard noir.

« Je vous préviens, vieil homme, si vous essayez de me pousser dans les bras de Vector, vous ne gagnerez que ma démission ! »

Dumbledore recula dans son fauteuil, secouant les mains en guise d'excuse.

« Non, non ! Qu'allez-vous penser ? Quelle idée ? Jamais je n'essaierai de vous pousser dans les bras de qui que ce soit, Severus ! »

Rogue renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

« Ne mentez pas, Albus. Maintenant que la guerre est terminée, vos capacités de stratège ne sauraient rester inemployées. Je suis votre nouveau cheval de bataille : mon bonheur en compensation des années à votre service, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le directeur lui jeta un regard penaud.

« Avouez que vous l'avez bien mérité. Mais ce que je voulais vous proposer était bien plus innocent que cela. Juste une petite distraction, stimulante intellectuellement. »

Rogue haussa un sourcil. Dumbledore reprit, « Voyez-vous, je me suis dit que vous pourriez reprendre votre entraînement d'Animagus… »

La phrase valut au directeur un regard étonné.

« Vous savez bien qu'on m'a interdit de poursuivre mes essais en raison de la dangerosité de l'animal en question. Le Ministère avait peur que je n'arrive pas à le contrôler. Et comme il n'était d'aucun intérêt pour l'Ordre… »

Il haussa les épaules, signifiant qu'il avait abandonné l'idée il y avait bien longtemps. Sa réaction ne calma pas l'humeur joyeuse du directeur.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. Mais vous n'avez plus dix-sept ans. A l'époque vous étiez mal vu, un adolescent avide de connaissances et sympathisant de Tom. Le Ministère vous a considéré comme un danger potentiel et ne pouvait pas l'autoriser. Aujourd'hui vous êtes un héros de guerre qui a besoin d'un peu de défi. »

Dumbledore cligna de l'œil en ajoutant, « J'ai l'autorisation du Ministère. Dès que vous passerez la barre des six heures de transformation en continue, vous pourrez être enregistré comme Animagus. »

Rogue ne savait pas quoi en penser. Son mentor ajouta, « J'ai ouvert le parc aux élèves de l'école et à des apprentis en métamorphose accompagnés de leur professeur. Pour expérimenter et perfectionner leur forme animale en toute liberté, dans la nature. Mais sous surveillance. J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez en profiter pour tester votre animal sans limite d'espace, à ce moment là. Personne ne saura que vous n'êtes pas un élève, à part moi, Minerva et le professeur McCoulm. Vous n'aurez qu'à vous transformer dans un couloir ou une pièce inoccupée avant de sortir. »

_Après tout, pourquoi pas ? _Albus voulait le voir gambader dans l'herbe ? Ma foi, il avait vécu plus désagréable…

« Entendu », acquiesça le professeur de potion.

Dumbledore sourit joyeusement.

« Magnifique ! Minerva va être ravie ! C'est elle qui a suggéré l'idée. Elle propose de vous assister pour reprendre la potion. Juste pour vérifier que vous n'avez pas changé d'animal, et pour raviver les sensations de la transformation. »

Rogue souffla.

« C'était donc elle derrière tout ça ? Pourquoi ne suis-je même pas surpris ? »

Il se promit que la vieille chouette aurait droit à une petite surprise. Si son souhait était que Severus ait l'occasion de se distraire, il n'allait pas la priver de ce petit plaisir.

Rogue avait pris soin de proposer une salle de classe déserte pour renouveler sa transformation. Il eut un petit rictus en repensant à son plan. Simple et direct. Pour un Serpentard…

McGonagall fouilla dans sa poche pour en extraire une fiole sombre.

« Voilà la potion, Severus. Rappelez vous, quinze minutes de transformation. »

« Merci, Minerva. », répondit-il en attrapant le flacon.

Il ferma la porte et la barricada contre toute intrusion extérieure. Scrutant la fiole, il s'adressa à la sorcière sans la regarder, « Maintenant que nous sommes sûrs de ne pas être dérangés, j'aimerais que vous me remontriez le début de votre transformation. Je voudrais être sûr d'une chose avant de prendre la potion. »

McGonagall eut l'air surprise de la requête, mais le maître de potion était connu pour son goût de la précision. Si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir…

Elle haussa les épaules et se transforma en chat. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle vit que Rogue tenait sa baguette, cachée entre ses bras, croisés comme à l'habitude. Après avoir lancé le sort qui la bloquait dans son état animal, il lui sourit d'un air diabolique.

« Merci, Minerva. Maintenant je suis _sûr_ que les quinze prochaines minutes vont être follement distrayantes. », ironisa-t-il avant d'avaler le contenu de la fiole.

Le chat, qui lui crachait son mécontentement, s'arrêta et se réfugia sur un bureau quand Rogue prit la même forme qu'il avait expérimenté adolescent. Sa gueule ne pouvait pas sourire, mais la langue qu'il passa sur ses crocs confirma à McGonagall qu'il avait bien l'intention de s'amuser.

_Moi et mes idées généreuses…_, pensa-t-elle en sautant du bureau pour échapper à son prédateur.

Quand la professeur de métamorphose entra essoufflée dans le bureau du directeur pour rapporter le comportement infantile de son collègue, elle trouva Dumbledore riant aux larmes. Elle discernait parfois des mots comme « sens de l'humour » ou « jamais autant ri ».

En s'essuyant les yeux, il finit par dire, « Merci, Minerva. C'était la plus belle course poursuite que j'ai vue depuis longtemps ! Je savais bien que Severus n'avait pas complètement perdu sa joie de vivre ! »

Quand McGonagall afficha le visage de quelqu'un profondément blessé dans sa dignité, Dumbledore insista très sérieusement, « Je vous remercie, Minerva, du fond du cœur. »

Il interrompit la sorcière, « Non, je suis très sérieux. Vous ne réalisez peut-être pas que votre idée de transformation et le fait de vous prêter à ce jeu avec Severus ont fait céder des barrières qui l'empêchaient de reprendre pied dans la vie. Maintenant, le rendre heureux devrait redevenir de l'ordre du possible. »

* * *

><p>* : j'ai emprunté l'idée de la potion qui donne la forme animale à LoneButterfly, qui l'évoque dans <em>Agapi<em> (fan fic en anglais qu'on peut trouver sur OWL ou fanfiction). J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas.

Cette fic est quasiment terminée. Le début a été relu par Septentrion, que je remercie. Pour la suite, j'avoue que j'ai laissé tomber, faute de chercher de nouveau quelqu'un. Vos remarques sont donc les bienvenues, si elles sont constructives.


	3. Chapter 2 : affrontement

Je gagne pas de sous, l'univers ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

><p>Depuis le cours de métamorphose, Hermione était un peu confuse.<p>

« C'était vraiment impressionnant, Mione ! », commença Ron.

Ca y est, ils allaient encore lui en reparler pendant tout le petit déjeuner.

Le roux insista, la bouche à moitié pleine d'œufs au plat, « C'est sûr, un Animagus si gros, Même McGonagall a fait des yeux… »

Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle siffla entre ses dents, « Combien de fois il faudra que je vous le dise ? La taille d'un animal n'est pas fonction de la puissance du sorcier. Lisez l'article du professeur McGonagall dans M_étamorphose mensuel_, j'en ai assez de vous le répéter !»

Ron persista, « Oui, mais le type d'animal, si ! Quand même, c'est pas courant, une - »

« Ron ! », l'interrompit Ginny, « Tu as fini ? Tu vois bien qu'Hermione n'est pas à l'aise avec ça. N'insiste pas ! ».

Harry arriva enfin au secours d'Hermione, à son tout, « Et toi, Ron, c'était chouette cet épervier. Je te parie qu'on pourra faire des parties de chasse terribles ! »

Ron haussa les épaules.

« Quand tu veux ! Jamais tu ne m'attraperas. Il faudrait sauter plus haut que ça. »

Hermione intervint, « Tu sais, ça m'a fait quelque chose, Harry, de voir que tu ressemblais tellement à Patmolle. »

Ron ne peut s'empêcher de lancer, « Sûr, j'ai été soufflé. Je pensais que tu serais quelque chose de … tu sais, plus… gros. »

« Merci, Ron », persifla Harry, « J'apprécie le commentaire… »

« Allons, tous les deux », tempéra Hermione, « Vous feriez mieux de vous concentrer pour tout à l'heure. Ce n'est pas encore gagné, il faut pouvoir reproduire la transformation et la tenir six heures de suite avant d'être enregistré officiellement. »

Ron maugréa, « Rabat-joie ! »

Ginny ajouta avec un sourire carnassier, « Attend que je me transforme aussi, Ron, tu auras intérêt à voler vite, sinon je te plumerai moi-même. Je me sens très féline, figure-toi. En attendant je laisserai ce plaisir à Hermione. »

* * *

><p>Tous les septièmes années, ainsi qu'une quinzaine d'élèves de l'université de Magie d'Edimbourg étaient regroupés sur la pelouse devant le château. Le professeur McGonagall, assistée du professeur Aquilus McCoulm, expliquait les règles des futures sessions de Métamorphose.<p>

« Restez à portée de vue. Je ne veux pas vous voir attaquer d'autres élèves. Ceux qui n'arriveraient pas à se transformer pourront reprendre de la potion à deux reprises. Après, ils devront abandonner les essais. »

McCoulm toussota pour attirer l'attention de la sorcière. Le professeur d'université était trapu et grisonnant, avec une barbe et des moustaches dignes du clansman qu'il était. Il semblait arborer fièrement son appartenance écossaise. Par dessus sa chemise à longues manches bouffantes aux poignets et large col lacé, il portait une robe noire sans manche qui évoquait les vestes de highlanders. Un sporran sur l'équivalent sorcier d'un kilt complétaient sa tenue.

McGonagall laissa la parole à son collègue.

« N'oubliez pas que la métamorphose est un art difficile, jeunes gens. Il n'y a pas de honte à échouer. Pour mes élèves, j'attends une exploration plus poussée de vos capacités, sensorielles en particulier, avec rédaction d'un parchemin de 60 centimètres. La prochaine fois, vous explorerez vos capacités magiques résiduelles dans votre forme animale. Mais je vous le redirai d'ici là. »

Son regard perçant balayait la foule pour trouver ses étudiants.

« Le professeur McGonagall et moi-même vous surveillerons. N'hésitez pas à nous interpeller si vous avez des questions. »

Il regarda la sorcière, qui hocha la tête et conclut, « Vous avez deux heures. »

Elle prit sa forme de chat. Le sorcier se changea en faucon pèlerin et prit son envol pour planer au dessus des élèves.

Hermione hésitait. Autour d'elle, les étudiants plus âgés avaient pris leur forme animale. Ses camarades essayaient de se transformer. La concentration se lisait sur les visages. Et si elle n'y arrivait pas ? Et si elle avait oublié les explications du professeur McGonagall ? _Et si je n'arrivais pas me contrôler ? Ou si je blessais quelqu'un ?_ Et si elle craignait que ses amis ne prennent peur et ne la rejette ?

Il fallait qu'elle soit honnête avec elle-même. Elle avait peur. Ron n'avait pas eu tort, au petit déjeuner. Sa forme animal trahissait une puissance magique certaine. Elle n'aimait pas être de nouveau dans cette situation : plus puissante, donc différente. Encore une fois différente des autres. Même si elle savait au fond d'elle-même que l'idée était ridicule, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur que ses amis l'abandonnent, maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de son cerveau pour vaincre Voldemort.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Harry. Il fermait les yeux, et on commençait à entrapercevoir sa forme de chien noir à travers lui.

Elle se tourna vers Ron. Il avait presque réussi sa transformation. D'un coup, il n'y eut à sa place qu'un épervier, l'air surpris. Il s'éleva dans les airs en tourbillonnant, criant de joie.

Hermione le vit revenir vers elle et il se mit à tournoyer au dessus de sa tête. Il la regardait et elle entendait presque ses encouragements. Rassurée sur la fidélité de ses amis, elle sourit et se concentra sur ses sensations animales.

* * *

><p>Un peu plus loin, dans le donjon, Severus Rogue commençait à douter de ses capacités de maître de potion. Il soupçonnait Albus Dumbledore d'avoir versé une potion dans son petit déjeuner, mais si c'était le cas, il ne s'était rendu compte de rien.<p>

Cette bonne humeur qu'il ressentait était hautement suspecte… La pointe d'anticipation à l'idée de se transformer et de se mêler aux autres Animagi signait indubitablement le fait qu'il était drogué…

Il entra dans une salle de classe et ne put retenir un sourire avant de se glisser dans les sensations animales.

Il testa ses griffes et s'ébroua, avant de ressortir d'un pas souple.

Des deuxièmes années de Pouffesouffle traînaient dans les couloirs en plaisantant entre eux. L'Animagus s'assit, fixant les élèves, le bout de sa queue martelant le sol paresseusement.

Quand ils virent devant eux un tigre blanc qui leur barrait le passage, la stupeur les figea sur place, avant que la vue de ses babines légèrement retroussées sur ses crocs d'ivoire ne les fasse fuir comme des damnés.

Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais le professeur de potion de Poudlard louait Albus et Minerva pour leur idée. Il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé ces sensations perdues depuis si longtemps.

Il repartit nonchalamment vers le parc.

* * *

><p>Hermione n'était pas la première à s'être transformée. Mais elle avait mis beaucoup moins longtemps que d'autres, à partir du moment où elle avait commencé.<p>

Maintenant, elle restait assise, à regarder Harry poursuivre Ron, qui le narguait en faisant du rase-motte au dessus de ses oreilles. Susan Bones était devenue un poney couleur paille, qui trottinait dans l'herbe. Parvati Patil accompagnait Lavande Brown. Hermione ne savait plus laquelle était le paon et laquelle était la perdrix.

Elle avait même entraperçut Drago Malfoy filer vers les bois, une fois qu'il avait pris sa forme de faisan. Elle gloussa à l'idée que le prétentieux haïssait cette forme animale qui le représentait si bien. Son esprit curieux refit son apparition et elle commença à s'interroger sur le lien entre forme animale et personnalité du sorcier.

Un mouvement à la limite de son champ de vision la tira vite de ses pensées. A sa grande surprise, elle reconnu Luna en biche. Elle sourit intérieurement quand un cerf la rejoignit et la poussa du museau. Elle pensa que Mme Longdubas serait fière de son petit-fils, qui avait une forme d'Animagus puissante.

Elle était aussi contente pour Neville et Luna. Elle avait lu que parfois, partager la même forme d'Animagus signifiait une compatibilité de caractère. Apparemment, la transformation avait permis à ces deux-là de s'avouer leur attirance mutuelle.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un feulement derrière elle. Elle s'était mise un peu à l'écart pour ne pas effrayer les autres, et elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que quelqu'un l'avait rejointe.

* * *

><p>En sortant dans les jardins, Rogue sourit intérieurement en voyant la ménagerie qui s'ébattait sur l'herbe. D'humeur exceptionnellement joueuse, il pensa sauter au milieu des élèves pour avoir le plaisir de les voir s'enfuir dans tous les sens. Mais son esprit solitaire reprit le dessus et il préféra trouver un endroit plus calme pour tester ses nouvelles capacités tranquillement.<p>

En contournant le château, ses pensées changèrent de tournure quand il posa les yeux sur une superbe tigresse du Bengale, assise à l'écart à regarder ses camarades.

_Albus, espèce de vieux…! Pas d'intrusion dans ma vie privée, hein ? _

La colère grondait en lui. Le vieux fou avait soigneusement omis de lui parler de ça. Minerva avait dû trouver la coïncidence tellement romantique ! Satanés marieurs ! Ils lui paieraient ça, aucun doute là-dessus !

Sa colère s'était exprimée par un long grognement sourd. La belle avait tourné la tête et l'avait vu. Elle avait semblé se figer en statue de pierre pendant un instant, ses yeux d'ambre écarquillés.

Il soupira. C'était sûrement une étudiante de McCoulm. Sinon pourquoi organiser ce cirque avec le professeur d'université ?

Il s'assit tandis que la tigresse, qui avait repris ses esprits, s'approchait silencieusement. Agacé par le tour que lui avaient joué ses aînés, il avait perdu toute inclinaison pour le jeu. Il réfléchissait simplement à comment se débarrasser d'elle pour continuer son programme solitaire, tout en évitant de se dévoiler.

Elle devait connaître les théories sur les Animagi partageant la même forme, et elle ne lui ficherait sûrement pas la paix avant d'avoir fait connaissance.

Elle s'assit face à lui, le regard interrogateur. Il étrécit les yeux et fronça les babines sans montrer les crocs. Plus qu'à se comporter comme il l'avait toujours fait quand on menaçait son espace privé : la menace ouverte. Il soupira. Pour autant, pas question de blesser une élève.

Quand elle avança la tête, il grogna de façon menaçante en montrant les crocs puis la contourna pour partir à la recherche de son endroit tranquille, espérant qu'elle avait compris.

Elle commença à le suivre en grognant elle aussi. Il fit soudain volte-face et rugit en lançant la patte pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Mais en veillant à rester à bonne distance et sans y mettre les griffes.

* * *

><p>Hermione était indignée. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal, cherchant juste à étudier l'Animagus et il la menaçait. Quel manque de courtoisie ! Sûrement un serpentard ou un élève de McCoulm !<p>

_Du professeur McCoulm…_se reprit-elle.

Elle s'étonna de son glissement de langage. La sauvagerie de la tigresse avait l'air de déteindre sur elle.

Quand elle le suivit pour lui faire comprendre sa façon de penser, il l'attaqua presque.

Elle hurla de rage et se jeta sur lui. Surpris, il recula pour lui échapper. Mais la colère qui couvait toujours en lui explosa. Il feula de nouveau et se défendit, au lieu de fuir.

Elle attaquait avec toute sa puissance, sans forcément calculer ses mouvements. Il avait l'avantage de ses longues années de contrôle et de stratégie, en plus de ses talents de duelliste. Il réussit à rester sur la défensive plutôt que dans l'attaque. Il n'avait pas oublié l'idée de ne pas la blesser. Mais elle ne ménageait pas ses coups.

Ils se rapprochaient des élèves. Pris dans leur lutte, ils n'entendaient pas McCoulm qui volait au dessus d'eux, ni McGonagall qui reprit sa forme humaine et essaya d'organiser les élèves qui courraient en tous sens.

Tout à coup, Hermione trouva une faille et dressée sur ses pattes, elle lacéra la joue du tigre d'un coup de patte, toutes griffes dehors.

Au même moment, debout lui aussi, il la déséquilibrait, et elle tomba à terre. Le contact du sol eut l'effet d'un électrochoc. Elle se retourna et se trouva sur le dos, le tigre haletant de douleur au dessus d'elle. La vue du sang déclencha chez elle un sentiment d'horreur tel qu'elle ne put maintenir sa forme animale plus longtemps.

Comme foudroyé, Severus Rogue plongeait son regard de tigre dans les yeux d'Hermione Granger. Elle semblait tétanisée, les yeux écarquillés, sa main ensanglantée contre sa bouche. L'effroi qu'il lut dans ces yeux d'ambre le fit revenir à lui. D'un mouvement puissant il détourna son corps de félin de la jeune fille et s'enfuit vers le château.

Hermione était paralysée par la terreur, la culpabilité, la honte. Comment avait-elle pu perdre la tête ainsi ? Blesser un étudiant. Elle était horrifiée devant son manque de contrôle sur ses émotions, sa force, le dangereux animal qu'elle incarnait.

Ca ne devait plus arriver. Elle allait dire au professeur McGonagall qu'elle arrêterait l'entraînement d'Animagus.

Les deux professeurs de métamorphose la trouvèrent allongée sur l'herbe, sidérée dans ses pensées.

« Miss Granger, vous êtes blessée ? », demanda la vieille femme. « Miss Granger, répondez-moi ! »

Le regard fixe, Hermione s'adressa au tigre d'une voix brisée, sans entendre son professeur, « Je suis désolée. »


	4. Chapter 3 : conséquences

JKR a (presque) tout inventé et c'est elle qui gagne des sous, pas moi.

* * *

><p>Dans le château, le tigre se dirigeait lentement vers ses appartements. Le directeur l'arrêta dans sa course et lui fit signe de le suivre dans son bureau.<p>

« Severus, transformez-vous, mon garçon. »

Le tigre s'était assis en tournant le dos au directeur. Il se détourna encore un peu plus pour montrer son mécontentement.

« Severus, même si vous avez très envie de passer vos six heures ainsi, ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui. Vous devez montrer ces blessures à Poppy. »

Le tigre grogna, regardant fixement le mur. La voix de Dumbledore se fit menaçante.

« Severus, ne m'obligez pas ! »

Le tigre reprit sa forme humaine. Severus Rogue ne regardait pas Dumbledore, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Mais la douleur qui irradia dans sa mâchoire lui rappela que les animaux étaient bien mieux outillés que les humains pour résister à la souffrance. Le directeur prit un air satisfait quand il le vit porter sa main à sa joue entaillée.

« Vous voyez… Poppy va arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Elle s'occupe de Miss Granger et elle vient directement ici. »

_Granger. Qui aurait cru ? _Rogue ferma les yeux. Merlin savait qu'il n'aimait pas être manipulé. Et une fois encore, Albus et Minerva décidaient à sa place, menaient sa vie.

_Rien ne change_, réalisa-t-il amèrement.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la lumière verte de la cheminée. Pompom Pomfresh en sortit avec quelques fioles dans les mains.

Sur un geste de Dumbledore, Severus s'assit et laissa la médisorcière regarder ses blessures en même temps qu'elle discutait avec le vieil homme.

« Miss Granger n'a rien - »

« Evidemment, qu'elle n'a rien, femme ! », la coupa le professeur de potion. « Vous croyez que je suis du genre à me laisser aller et à blesser les étudiants ? »

« Arrêtez de bouger, je n'y voit rien ! », le réprimanda-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire. « Miss Granger n'a rien _d'autre_ qu'un orgueil blessé et un profonde honte pour son manque de contrôle. Elle pense avoir blessé un autre étudiant et elle est mortifiée de s'être laissée envahir par ses émotions. »

Dumbledore semblait ravi. Il en aurait applaudi.

« Magnifique ! », murmura-t-il.

Les deux autres occupants de la pièce se regardèrent en entendant ces mots. _Est-ce qu'il perdait la tête ?_

« Severus, mon garçon, je m'en voudrait que Miss Granger n'apprenne pas à se contrôler sous sa forme animale. »

Le maître de potion commençait à sentir une effroyable migraine. Il appuya sa tête dans sa main pendant que Poppy terminait quelques mouvements de baguette. Il sentait que Dumbledore venait une fois encore d'être traversé par une idée qui ne paraîtrait géniale qu'à lui-même. Et il se doutait de quelle pouvait être cette idée. _Ca ne finira donc jamais ?_

« Je connais, comme tous ici », continua Dumbledore d'une voix docte, « vos talent en matière de contrôle des émotions et de maîtrise de soi. »

« Venez-en au fait, vieil homme », soupira Severus d'une voix lasse. « Vos intentions sont plus claires que l'eau de roche. Ne vous fatiguez pas à tourner autour du pot. Ca ne changera pas mon opinion sur cette idée. »

« Parfait ! Puisque vous êtes d'accord, je proposerai à Miss Granger des cours sous votre supervision pour qu'elle apprenne à se maîtriser. Et bien sûr, vous continuerez à faire acte de présence dans les cours de transformation avec Minerva pour être à l'aise avec votre forme animale. »

Poppy toucha légèrement le bras de son patient et lui tendit une fiole de potion anti-douleur.

« Voilà, c'est terminé. Il n'y aura pas de cicatrice. »

Elle lui jeta un regard qui disait : _navrée de vous voir encore une fois à la merci de ses lubies. _

Il soupira. Il n'avait plus envie de se battre.

« Merci Poppy. »

Le soir même, Severus croisa pendant sa ronde la préfète en chef, absorbée dans la contemplation du lac depuis une fenêtre du cinquième étage. Il s'approcha sans bruit.

« J'ai l'impression que les étudiants n'ont pas grand chose à craindre de vous ce soir, Miss Granger », murmura-t il derrière elle.

Elle sursauta. Comment faisait-il ça ? Elle baissa la tête.

« Je l'espère, Professeur. J'espère que personne n'a rien à craindre de moi. » _Même si je sais que ce n'est pas le cas._

Il entendait presque ses pensées, tant elles étaient évidentes. Il répliqua froidement, « L'auto apitoiement est une marque de faiblesse, Miss Granger. Vous êtes une sorcière puissante. Vous vous devez de maîtriser cette puissance. Les jérémiades ne vous aideront pas. »

_Comment osait-il ? _Elle serra les poings, prête à lancer une réponse cinglante, quand ses mots exacts la frappèrent. Il lui avait fait un compliment. A elle, la Miss je-sais-tout, la Griffondor amie du détestable Potter… Elle était interloquée.

« Professeur, qu'est-ce que… »

Mais il avait déjà disparu. Elle réfléchit à son attitude, tellement différente de celle de ses amis. Il l'avait plus blâmée pour ses sentiments après ce qui c'était passé que pour les faits en eux-même. Il la poussait à persévérer et à s'améliorer.

Pas de regard de chien battu, comme celui de Ron quand elle avait dit qu'elle voulait arrêter son entraînement. Pas de tape sur l'épaule ni d'air désolé, ni de « C'est pas grave, Mione ». Juste une constatation des faits : elle était puissante et elle devait apprendre à gérer, pas gémir sur son sort.

« Bonsoir, Professeur. »

Hermione entra quand la voix du maître de potion l'y autorisa. Il la regarda un moment depuis son bureau avant de l'inviter à le suivre d'un geste. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans ce qui ressemblait à une ancienne salle de classe, assez grande. Les bureaux empilés contre les murs laissaient l'espace central largement dégagé.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête, Miss Granger ? »

Hermione fit des yeux ronds. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? De quoi parlait-il ?

« Pardon, Monsieur ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête, quand vous avez attaqué l'Animagus ? »

Il appuya la dernière partie de la phrase sans se départir de son ton morne. Il donnait l'impression que la conversation serait pour lui d'un ennui abyssal.

Hermione tenta de rassembler ses pensées et de présenter les faits de façon ordonnée.

« Et bien j'étais en colère : je me suis approchée de lui parce que j'étais étonnée de voir quelqu'un qui avait la même forme que moi. Je voulais l'étudier de plus près, et il m'a grogné après. Quand il a commencé à partir, j'ai simplement voulu lui faire remarquer son impolitesse, mais il a été plus menaçant et ma colère est devenue une rage folle. »

Elle fixait ses pieds, mal à l'aise au souvenir de son manque de contrôle. Rogue continua dédaigneusement.

« Et vous n'avez bien sûr pas pensé une seconde qu'il ne souhaitait peut-être pas être _étudié_. Voire même qu'il ne voulait pas de votre compagnie ? »

Hermione cligna des yeux.

« Et bien… Non. C'est lui qui a attiré mon attention en premier. Il a signalé sa présence et est resté assis à attendre pendant que je m'approchais. Et ensuite il a montré de l'hostilité à mon égard. S'il ne voulait pas de moi, il n'avait qu'à pas se manifester, ou bien partir avant que je le rejoigne. »

Le maître de potion renifla.

« Bien sûr, Miss Granger, vous êtes également incapable de penser que vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde. Que les signes que vous décrivez n'avaient peut-être rien à voir avec vous. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche. Non, ça ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit. Le sorcier reprit sa voix doctorale.

« A quel moment exactement avez-vous senti les premiers signes de manque de contrôle ? »

Habituée à répondre sans délai à cette voix, les réflexes d'Hermione se mirent en marche.

« Heu, quand j'ai été en colère, face à ce que je prenais pour un manque de politesse. Je me suis dit que ça ne pouvait être qu'un Serpentard ou un étudiant du professeur McCoulm. Seulement, j'ai été étonnée de ne pas employer le titre du professeur. »

Rogue haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant manifestement pas l'allusion. Hermione précisa, « D'habitude je suis attentive à toujours utiliser le mot _professeur_ devant le nom d'un professeur. C'est une marque de respect. Et à ce moment là, mentalement, je me suis dit que ça devait être un étudiant de _McCoulm_, et non du _professeur_ McCoulm. »

« Mais le respect de vos camarades Serpentard vous est une chose inconnue, apparemment. »

Hermione rougit.

« Heu, non… C'est que … »

« Suffit. Donc la colère semble être le déclencheur de votre perte de contrôle… Et bien nous allons travailler à dompter votre colère, Miss Granger », ajouta-t il d'une voix suave.

Hermione déglutit en voyant le sourire mauvais de son professeur.

« Vous allez vous transformer et essayer de ne pas me sauter dessus. Quoi que je dise. Quelle que soit votre colère. Est-ce bien compris ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Oui, professeur. »

Elle ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il arrive à faire monter en elle une rage destructrice. Cet esprit acéré, ce don qu'il avait pour les remarques qui blessaient au plus profond des êtres… Elle commençait à transpirer. _Je ne dois pas attaquer un professeur. Il faut que je me concentre là dessus_.

La voix emplie de sarcasmes interrompit ses pensée.

« Ce soir, Miss Granger, cette transformation. Pas l'année prochaine. »

Il commençait déjà. Ca promettait d'être une longue soirée. Elle se concentra et sentit doucement venir sa forme féline. Les yeux clos, elle n'entendis pas Rogue étouffer un grognement quand il réalisa la taille de la tigresse vue par ses yeux humains.

_Pas étonnant que Minerva ait fui sans demander son reste. En toute logique, je suis encore plus grand qu'elle_.

Il renforça les protections magiques qu'il avait mises en place et entra dans son personnage.

« Plus vite que ça, Miss Granger, j'attends ! »

La tigresse ouvrit les yeux.

« J'aurais vraiment cru que la sorcière la _plus douée de sa génération_ pouvait faire mieux. Pathétique. »

Elle avait bien noté l'ironie qui soulignait ce qui autrement aurait pu être un compliment. Sa sensibilité semblait démultipliée dans son corps animal. La silhouette de son professeur lui semblait différente, vue de ses yeux de tigre. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, les yeux étrécis et hautains, il semblait à la fois plus petit et nimbé d'une énergie presque palpable.

« Vraiment, je ne vois pas ce que Minerva a dans la tête. S'extasier sur vos compétences comme ça… La vieille chouette est aveuglée par ses sentiments, c'est évident. »

Hermione était fascinée par l'aura de Rogue. Ses yeux de tigre chassaient maintenant les volutes de lumière qui semblaient partir de son corps. Elle n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait, toute entière à sa contemplation.

« Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que vos camarades ne se soient pas encore rendus compte du phénomène. »

Le maître de potion observait Hermione. Elle était subjuguée par quelque chose et n'écoutait pas vraiment ses paroles. Dans une tentative pour capter son attention, il prit sa voix la plus blessante pour continuer.

« Après tout, les élèves ont toujours détesté les chouchous des professeurs. »

Les mots ne paraissaient pas l'atteindre. Mais quand elle tendit une patte pour attraper les volutes de lumière, ses réflexes de duelliste et d'espion prirent le dessus. Il se jeta en arrière, hors de portée, prêt à se défendre.

« Reprenez-vous Granger ! », aboya-t-il. « Il semblerait que la colère ne doit pas le seul déclencheur, contrôlez-vous ! »

La tigresse se rapprocha, toujours fascinée par l'aura de l'humain, qui avait pris maintenant plus d'ampleur. Elle l'obligeait à reculer doucement.

« Regardez-moi ! Moi, pas mon aura ! »

Sa voix forte n'arrivait pas à pénétrer l'esprit d'Hermione. Elle lui échappait.

« Miss Granger, je ne le répèterai pas ! Cessez cela immédiatement ! »

Les piles de bureaux se rapprochaient dangereusement de son dos. Son élève ne semblait toujours pas réussir à rassembler ses esprits. Il allait devoir mettre un terme à la leçon en obligeant Hermione à se transformer.

Il sortit sa baguette en pensant, _Hermione Granger qui ne réussit pas du premier coup. _L'idée le fit sourire. Mais, distrait, il ne vit pas la tigresse se ramasser légèrement. Elle bondit souplement sur lui, faisant voler sa baguette et l'immobilisant au sol contre les piles de bureaux. Elle n'était pas agressive, mais son poids menaçait d'étouffer le sorcier.

_« Accio _baguette. »

La baguette d'ébène avait volé par dessus les meubles et était allée se perdre dans l'entrelac des pieds de chaise. Il l'entendait racler contre le sol, mais sa main tendue restait vide. Il sentait le souffle chaud du félin qui le reniflait, toujours perdu dans la contemplation des volutes de lumière. Elle pesait sur sa poitrine et l'air commençait à lui manquer. Il ne pouvait pas atteindre son autre baguette, les bras coincés par l'animal.

_« Accio _baguette ! »

Malgré l'énergie qu'il y mettait, la baguette était bloquée. Sa poitrine était douloureusement comprimée et Hermione ne semblait plus accessible à des paroles. Une seule solution lui vint à l'esprit. Il pensa aux sensations félines qu'il avait éprouvées. Ses griffes, son corps souple, sa queue qui battait l'air.

Il entra dans sa forme animale avec soulagement. Son corps puissant repoussait la tigresse et il put se relever. Haletant, reprenant son souffle, il lui fit face. Elle reculait, surprise. Le choc permit à Hermione de reprendre le contrôle de sa forme animale. Ou plutôt de perdre sa concentration sur ses sensations de félin, et de retrouver son apparence humaine.

« Professeur ? »

Elle observa le grand tigre blanc aux yeux sombres se changer en son professeur. Il attrapa une seconde baguette avant qu'elle puisse réaliser ce qui s'était passé.

« _Temporaris oubliette*_. Mettez une laisse à votre curiosité, Miss Granger ! Sans quoi j'ai bien peur qu'il soit impossible de vous laisser vous transformer. Vous perdez le contrôle plus facilement qu'un enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël. La leçon est terminée pour aujourd'hui. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ? »

« Au revoir, Miss Granger », l'interrompit-il sèchement.

Elle sortit rapidement de la pièce, visiblement confuse. Tout en récupérant sa baguette principale, Rogue réalisa la cause du problème d'Hermione Granger. La préfète en chef ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était de se laisser aller. Sa forme animale lui donnait accès à de nouvelles sensations, une richesse et une profondeur d'émotions qu'elle ne s'autorisait pas à éprouver librement le reste du temps. Restreinte par sa peur de mal faire et son désir d'être reconnue, elle n'avait tout simplement pas l'habitude de vivre de façon si libre et intense. Elle était submergée et l'animal prenait le dessus.

L'ironie de la situation le frappa : son propre désir d'être respecté l'avait conduit à des choix regrettables, qui eux-mêmes l'avaient conduit à devoir apprendre à se contrôler pour espionner sans exposer sa vie. Et maintenant c'était lui, qui ne s'autorisait pas encore cette liberté, qui était désigné pour, au fond, l'enseigner à une élève.

Dans le bureau du directeur, Severus venait de terminer son rapport sur l'utilisation nécessaire d'un sort de modification temporaire de mémoire sur une élève. Il faisait inconsciemment jouer ses doigts sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Son irritation transparaissait dans ses sourcils froncés.

« C'est ça, profitez-en, Minerva… », lâcha-t-il entre ses dents.

La sorcière semblait avoir du mal à s'arrêter de rire. Le sourire du directeur avait toujours cet air tellement innocent.

« Severus, mon garçon, je ne vois pas pourquoi Minerva ne pourrait pas participer à nos entretiens concernant ces cours de métamorphose. C'est son domaine, après tout. »

« Bien évidemment, Albus. Rien à voir avec le fait que vous ne vouliez surtout pas la priver d'une petite revanche suite à une autre expérience entre félins dans une salle de classe… »

La voix du maître de potion transpirait le sarcasme. McGonagall essuyait quelques larmes de rire au coin de ses paupières. Elle soupira, encore un peu essoufflée.

« Ah…Brave petite ! Quinze points pour Griffondor pour avoir vengé l'honneur de sa Directrice de maison. Mis à terre par une tigresse de dix-huit ans ! J'aurais vraiment voulu voir ça ! »

Rogue répliqua dans la seconde avec un sourire carnassier, « Vingt points en moins pour Griffondor pour avoir tenté d'étouffer un professeur. Et je suis d'humeur clémente. »

« Rhooo, vous… »

Dumbledore interrompit le professeur McGonagall, qui commençait à se lever de son fauteuil, « Allons, allons, mes enfants, nous n'allons pas nous battre, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout que nous sommes tous d'accord pour que Severus poursuive ses leçons avec Miss Granger et ses expérimentations dans le parc. » Il les regarda tour à tour par dessus ses lunettes.

« N'est-ce pas ? », insista-t-il d'un ton traînant quand il n'entendit pas de réponse immédiate.

« Bien, je prends ces deux grognements pour un oui, donc. Merci à tous les deux. Severus, le prochain après-midi dans le parc sera maintenu mardi, comme prévu. Vous pourrez en profiter pour tenter les six heures de transformation imposées pour être enregistré officiellement. »

Les deux professeurs se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Rogue ouvrit la porte et laissa la sorcière passer devant lui.

« Oh, Severus, pendant que j'y pense… »

« Oui, Albus ? »

« Je me suis toujours demandé si un Animagus pouvait faire de la Légilimencie dans sa forme animale. »

« Aucune idée, Albus. »

Rogue claqua la porte derrière lui. Il détestait cet éclat dans les yeux de Dumbledore. Ca ne présageait jamais rien de bon quant au respect de son libre arbitre par le vieil homme.

* * *

><p>* <em>Temporaris oubliette <em>: Sort que j'ai inventé pour les besoins de l'histoire. Il consiste en un effacement temporaire de souvenirs.


	5. Chapter 4 : attraction

Pas à moi, pas de sous. Pas de relecteur non plus, alors n'hésitez pas si vous avez des remarques constructives.

* * *

><p>Quand Hermione arriva dans le parc avec ses camarades du cours de métamorphose, les élèves du professeur McCoulm étaient déjà là. Ils semblaient en majorité rassemblés autour du professeur, discutant avec lui. Mais Hermione vit un rapace tournoyer dans le ciel au dessus d'eux et un tigre blanc qui prenait le soleil dans une position de sphinx, les yeux mi-clos.<p>

Hermione eut le temps de noter combien il était imposant et que ses iris paraissaient d'un bleu sombre, avant que le professeur McGonagall ne leur donne les instructions pour la leçon.

« Aujourd'hui, dernière tentative avec la potion pour ceux qui n'ont pas réussi à se transformer seuls la dernière fois. Pour les autres, exercez-vous simplement à vous transformer dans un sens et dans l'autre. A vous jeunes gens. »

Hermione se concentra et passa à sa forme animale en quelques seconde. _Super, bien plus rapide que la dernière fois !_, pensa-t-elle.

Elle suivit les directives de son professeur avec plus de zèle que nécessaire et essaya de changer de forme le plus rapidement possible. Mais l'exercice lui donna le vertige et elle faillit tomber. Minerva la retint. La sorcière paraissait déconcertée.

« Qu'essayez vous de faire, exactement, Miss Granger ? »

« Et bien, ce que vous nous avez demandé, professeur. Je m'exerce à passer d'une forme à l'autre le plus vite possible. »

« Miss Granger, je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir dit _le plus vite possible_. Ménagez-vous, jeune fille, ce n'est pas une compétition ! »

La vieille femme la regardait avec chaleur. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil en ajoutant, « Et si c'en était une, vous seriez loin devant. Dix points pour Griffondor. »

_Voilà pour vous, jeune homme_, pensa-t-elle en jetant un regard en coin au tigre blanc.

Le professeur McGonagall eut l'air d'avoir une idée.

« Miss Granger, prenez un peu de repos. Les transformations rapides sont épuisantes. Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas profiter un peu du soleil. Vous pourriez discuter avec ce monsieur. »

Elle désigna Rogue, qui n'avait pas bougé un cil. Hermione était circonspecte.

« Vous croyez, professeur ? Je ne voudrais pas le déranger, heu, compte-tenu de la dernière fois… »

La vieille femme fit un geste de la main pour balayer ses objections.

« Ne vous en faites pas ! Vous pouvez simplement lui parler dans votre forme actuelle ou profiter de sa compagnie en mettant en pratique les leçons du professeur Rogue. Et nous avons discuté avec lui. C'était simplement un malentendu entre vous. »

McGonagall se dirigea vers d'autres élèves. Hermione hésita. Elle regarda le tigre et vit qu'il la fixait discrètement. Elle s'approcha de lui en marchant d'un pas tranquille. On ne savait jamais, mieux valait ne pas arriver trop brusquement… Elle s'arrêta face à lui, un peu embarrassée. Elle tortillait ses mains dans son dos quand elle parla.

« Heu… Bonjour. »

Le félin la surprit en donnant l'impression de hausser un sourcil interrogateur. Elle ne savait pas que les animaux pouvaient être tellement expressifs.

« Le professeur McGonagall m'a proposé de venir vous parler. »

La queue du tigre se mit à marteler le sol de droite et de gauche, en signe d'agacement.

_Vieille toupie ! Je parie qu'elle a donné des points à Gryffondor,_ grogna-t-il.

Hermione avait remarqué l'irritation du félin. Cela ne l'aida pas à se sentir à l'aise. Elle baissa les yeux.

« Au fait… Je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre jour. Il semble que nous nous soyons mal compris. Et j'ai du mal à contrôler mes instincts animaux, dans cette forme… »

Elle était sincèrement et profondément contrite.

_Seulement dans cette forme, Miss Granger ? _Le tigre renifla dédaigneusement. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Cet animal avait quelque chose de familier, mais sans qu'elle puisse définir précisément quoi.

« Vous êtes un étudiant du professeur McCoulm ? Vous devez avoir plus d'expérience que moi pour ce qui est du contrôle… »

_En effet, Miss Granger… Un peu plus d'expérience. _

« Je ne sais pas si… Est-ce que… Non… » Elle rougit. « Je voulais vous demander si vous accepteriez que nous en parlions, que vous me disiez comment vous faites, mais vous avez sûrement d'autres choses à faire. »

_Je croyais que vous aviez des leçons particulière pour parler de cela, Miss Granger… Est-ce que je perdrais mon temps ?_

« Et vous ne pouvez pas vous transformer pour en parler, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes sûrement dans les phases de durée imposée de transformation. »

Le tigre hocha la tête, toujours impassible dans sa position de sphinx.

« Je me trouve un peu ridicule, à vous parler comme ça, mais j'ai l'impression que le professeur McGonagall tient beaucoup à ce que nous discutions. »

La vieille femme les surveillait du coin de l'oeil et Hermione l'avait vu faire un signe d'encouragement dans sa direction avec un large sourire.

_Ca se paiera, Minerva, ça se paiera…_La queue reprit son battement.

« Heu, quoi dire…Je ne me rendais pas compte que vous étiez si grand, vous savez. Je ne vous avais jamais vu du point de vue humain. Je suis beaucoup plus petite que vous ? »

Il fit non de la tête.

_Vous savez très bien combien je peux être …impressionnant, jeune fille._

« Ah, tant que ça ? Je comprends que les autres aient eu peur de moi en classe… C'est drôle, vous avez les yeux bien plus foncés que les miens… Heu, comme tigre, je veux dire. Je n'avais jamais vu des yeux si foncés... Enfin si. Mais pas chez un tigre blanc… » Elle devint pensive.

Il avait écarquillé les yeux à la mention de la couleur inhabituelle de ses iris. Pas question qu'elle fasse un quelconque rapprochement entre le tigre et le professeur pour le moment. Il étrécit les paupières et grogna doucement. _Satané Albus ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il ait autant d'avance sur les événements ?_

Hermione sortit de sa rêverie en entendant le félin. Elle le fixa, intriguée.

_Vous vous égarez, jeune dame._

Elle ouvrit la bouche de surprise en entendant clairement les mots dans sa tête.

« C'est vous qui avez fait ça ? Comment ? »

_Et bien ça marche, Albus. Mais je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que vous le saviez déjà, vieux fou. Un peu de comédie maintenant. _Il était loin d'être ravi, mais joua à merveille l'étonnement le plus complet, clignant des yeux et rentrant la tête dans le menton. Il secoua la tête pour faire bonne mesure.

Hermione se reprit.

« Vous ne l'avez pas fait exprès ? Ah. Enfin, les cas de communication entre Animagi existent. Peut-être que … »

_C'est ça, Miss Je-sais-tout, allez puiser dans votre infinie connaissance pour trouver une explication cohérente mais complètement erronée._ Il lui lança un regard d'une complète innocence, l'air intrigué, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

Elle le vit bouger et son regard tomba sur la mâchoire qu'elle avait lacéré de ses griffes une semaine auparavant. Elle se rembrunit à ce souvenir et s'approcha plus près.

« Est-ce que ça fait mal ? Ca n'a pas fait de cicatrice, au moins ? » Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. « Est-ce que je peux ? »

Timidement, elle approcha la main de la mâchoire exposée. Severus était tétanisé. La stupeur l'empêcha de réagir avant qu'elle n'ait délicatement effleuré sa joue. Elle scrutait la peau, balayant les poils du bout de ses doigts.

« Ca n'a pas l'air de se voir. » Elle expira, un peu soulagée. « J'espère vraiment que ça ne se voit pas sur votre visage non plus. »

Elle continuait à caresser la fourrure, sans y prêter attention. Severus avait du mal à lutter contre ce qu'il sentait. La main douce d'une femme sur son visage, en dehors de l'infirmerie, n'était déjà pas chose courante. Mais sa forme de félin décuplaient ses sensations.

Hermione murmura, « Vous êtes si doux ».

Elle était fascinée par la fourrure soyeuse et avait porté ses caresses derrière les oreilles du tigre, comme s'il n'était qu'un gros chat. Le félin appuya la tête contre la main pour la guider. L'esprit rationnel de Severus avait baissé les bras. C'était si bon, et ils ne faisaient rien de mal. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était vaincu, les Mangemorts à Azkaban, il était en sécurité. Même Albus lui serinait d'apprendre à profiter de la vie. Il avait capitulé et se laissait faire. Il commença à ronronner doucement.

Perdus dans l'instant, ils ne réalisèrent pas immédiatement qu'Hermione se transformait. La sensation sous ses doigts et le ronronnement du félin lui avaient donné une envie irrépressible de s'accorder au grand mâle. Ils se retrouvèrent joue contre joue à ronronner ensemble tout en se caressant la tête du museau.

* * *

><p>« Content, Albus ? »<p>

Plus loin dans le parc, aux côtés du directeur, Minerva ne savait pas si elle devait en rire ou être furieuse. Les bras croisés, elle regardait les deux tigres.

« Et bien ma foi, Minerva, en tout cas eux n'ont pas l'air mécontents. » Le vieil homme avait un regard rieur et un sourire satisfait.

« Je croyais qu'il devait lui apprendre à se contrôler. Pas qu'elle devait l'initier aux joies du lâcher prise et de la séduction. C'est bien ce que vous aviez dit, Albus ? »

« Oui, Minerva, c'est bien ce que j'avais dit… »

Il caressa sa barbe d'un air taquin. « Mais vous savez, à mon âge on dit parfois de drôles de choses… Pas toujours celles auxquelles on pense… »

« Vieux pervers ! Vous avez planifié ça et même plus, n'est-ce pas ? » La main sur la poitrine il déclara dans un geste théâtral, « Qu'allez-vous penser, Minerva ? Je veux simplement que Severus réapprenne à vivre et trouve le bonheur. »

« Et moi, je veux que ma Griffondor préférée soit heureuse » Son ton était sans appel, bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« Qui a dit que c'était incompatible, très chère ? Ca ne serait pas la première fois qu'un couple se forme alors qu'ils ne sont pas de la même maison… »

Indignée, elle lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Ouuuu ! Espèce de vieux serpent ! »

* * *

><p>Harry essayait désespérément d'attraper l'oiseau Ron, perché dans un arbre en bordure de la forêt interdite. Fatigué d'essayer de sauter après le tronc de l'arbre, il finit par arrêter et reprendre simplement sa forme humaine.<p>

« Allez, Ron, descend, s'il-te plaît. C'est important. »

L'oiseau commença à se transformer pendant ce qu'il voulait être un atterrissage gracieux, mais qui se termina en chute à plat ventre sur l'herbe.

« Ouch… Il va falloir que je travaille ça, Harry. Quand McGonagall le fait c'est impressionnant, mais avec des ailes, ça aura une classe… Je ne te dis pas les filles ! »

Harry semblait réservé. Quelque chose le tracassait.

« Oui, Ron, bien sûr. En parlant de fille, tu as vu Hermione ? »

« Quoi, Hermione ? »

« Hermione, qui est en train de se rouler dans l'herbe avec l'autre tigre… »

Ron tourna la tête pour chercher son amie des yeux. Estomaqué, il fixa, à l'autre bout du parc, les deux félins qui jouaient. Il se levèrent ensemble et se poursuivirent, quand la femelle se jeta sur le mâle, l'envoya rouler sur le dos et sauta au dessus de lui pour l'éviter. Elle fit marche arrière, le temps qu'il se redresse. A son tour, le mâle l'envoya rouler sur l'herbe, avant de se coucher près d'elle. L'un contre l'autre, il se donnaient des coup de tête.

Une fois la surprise passée, Ron se tourna vers Harry avec un drôle de sourire, l'air beaucoup plus adulte à cet instant.

« Tu sais, la guerre et les transformations en Animagus, ça change beaucoup de choses, Harry. Hermione et moi nous ne pouvons pas être plus que des amis, il faut être honnêtes. On essayé, ça n'a pas marché. C'est tout. Elle est presque comme Ginny, pour moi. Mais maintenant c'est clair entre nous et ce n'est pas un problème. »

Il fit une grimace tout ce qu'il y avait de plus infantile. « En plus, tu imagines les scènes de ménage ? Non, pas moyen, je te dis ! Je tiens à ma peau ! »

Harry regarda son ami partir en direction d'un groupe de filles. Il était soulagé. Il avait vraiment eu peur que Ron ait eu le cœur brisé. Il fut totalement rassuré quand il entendit son ami dire à Lavande Brown, sur le ton de la conversation, « Au fait, tu sais quoi ? Il paraît que Hannah Abbott se transforme en épervier aussi. »

Harry haussa les épaules. Plus qu'à découvrir et à apprendre à connaître ce mystérieux élève de McCoulm. De toutes façons, il ne pouvait pas avoir plus mauvais caractère que Rogue.

* * *

><p>Severus avait repris sa position de sphinx. Simplement, cette fois-ci, une tigresse reposait contre son flanc. Il la regardait affectueusement. Elle avait posé la tête sur une de ses pattes et commençait à somnoler, fatiguée par les jeux auxquels elle s'était laissée allée pendant l'après-midi. Sa forme se brouilla et elle reprit son apparence humaine, toujours blottie contre lui. Il regarda son aura, comme elle avait observé la sienne dans cette salle de classe. La lumière vive rendait l'observation plus difficile, mais le spectacle était effectivement fascinant. Il comprenait l'envie qu'elle avait eue de jouer avec les volutes de lumière.<p>

Son cerveau de félin avait très envie de rester ainsi, insouciant, à jouer avec l'aura de la créature assoupie contre lui. Son mental rationnel remarqua qu'il n'était pas mécontent d'avoir choisi ce jour pour tester ses six heures imposées de transformation. D'une part il serait un Animagus enregistré d'ici la nuit. Mais surtout, il avait une justification toute trouvée à rester dans cette forme plus longtemps que nécessaire en de telles circonstances. Son état d'esprit en ce qui concernait la jeune sorcière, une fois qu'il aurait repris sa forme humaine, faisait partie des inconnues. Que resterait-il de l'affection que le tigre ressentait actuellement pour la tigresse, une fois les phéromones animales envolées ? Pour le moment il n'avait aucune envie de le savoir. Il savourait simplement l'instant présent.

Quant à son esprit à elle… Il ne voulait pas trop réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait éprouver pour le félin une fois éveillée. _Et quand elle fera le lien entre le tigre et l'abject professeur ?_ Il n'avait aucune envie de se pencher sur la question pour raviver son insécurité affective. La forme de tigre lui assurait une relative insouciance c'était trop rare pour ne pas en profiter.

* * *

><p>La rencontre suivante d'Hermione et de Rogue était attendue avec émotion par chacune des parties. Hermione avait hâte de pouvoir retrouver les sensations confortables de la tigresse, et elle ne pouvait le faire pour le moment que sous la supervision d'un professeur. Rogue, sans trop vouloir l'admettre, redoutait un peu cette confrontation et les émotions qui allaient s'y manifester. Ou pas.<p>

En entrant dans la salle de classe, Hermione fut un peu surprise de trouver son professeur appuyé sur une table, dans un coin de la pièce, visiblement absorbé par un parchemin. Il avait marmonné un « Entrez » sans même lever la tête et ne paraissait pas pressé de commencer. Tandis qu'elle fermait la porte sans bruit, une senteur particulière chatouilla les narines de la sorcière, de façon plutôt agréable.

Ginny lui avait fait remarquer que, depuis sa transformation en Animagus, Hermione semblait devenir progressivement beaucoup plus sensible aux odeurs. Le shampoing aux herbes aromatiques qu'utilisait la jeune femme pour ses cheveux roux semblait être devenu une torture pour le nez d'Hermione.

Elle avait fui Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil quand celles-ci avaient décidé de comparer leurs collections d'échantillons de parfum. Elle avait même du mal à supporter les cours aux côtés de Ron depuis qu'il décidait de s'asperger d'eau de Cologne _Quidditch Cup_, surtout les jours de cours en double avec les Poufsouffles.

Mais là, le parfum était doux, aux accents plutôt chauds, de cannelle, musc et herbes séchées. Peut-être avec une pointe de santal. Elle regarda son professeur d'un autre œil. Elle doutait qu'il emploie une quelconque eau de toilette. Ce n'était simplement pas le genre de sorcier à aller chez l'apothicaire pour essayer des parfums…

En fermant les yeux, l'image de la réserve d'ingrédients du maître de potion lui revint. Elle l'avait surtout visité au cours de son incursion illégale en deuxième année, mais les fragrances lui revinrent de façon nette. Les années passées à manipuler les ingrédients devaient avoir marqué le sorcier. Après tant d'heures penché au dessus des chaudrons fumants à préparer philtres et potions divers, sa peau devait en être imprégnée.

Elle toussota pour lui rappeler sa présence.

« Impatiente, Miss Granger ? »

Même à l'autre extrémité de la pièce, Severus ne pouvait pas ignorer la senteur de jasmin qui émanait de son élève. Ses premiers essais d'Animagus, bien des années auparavant, lui avaient laissé un sens de l'odorat plus développé que la moyenne. Retrouver les sens du tigre n'avaient fait qu'accentuer le phénomène. Il soupira et posa le parchemin.

« Et bien qu'attendez-vous pour vous transformer ? »

Hermione se concentra et changea de forme facilement. Elle avait pensé naïvement que l'exercice allait détourner ses pensées du parfum de son professeur, mais elle s'était sérieusement méprise. Son odorat de félin, largement plus développé, était enthousiasmé par le mélange de senteurs.

Elle commença à s'approcher de lui, les yeux brillants, quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle voulait faire. _Oh mon Dieu ! C'est mon professeur, je ne peux pas le lécher comme ça ! Contrôle. Il faut que je me contrôle ! Respire, Hermione._

Rogue la regardait lutter intérieurement avec l'ombre d'un sourire dans les yeux. _C'est ça, Miss, contrôle. _Il était fier qu'elle puisse commencer à mieux gérer ses émotions. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle arrive à se contrôler suffisamment pour être autorisée à devenir Animagus.

Sa forme animale était magnifique. Il avait très envie de glisser ses longs doigts dans la fourrure brillante. _Contrôle_. Ca faisait beaucoup d'envies en si peu de temps, pour quelqu'un qui avait vécu au jour le jour pendant des années et n'espérait même pas survivre à la guerre. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Mais est-ce qu'il en avait vraiment envie ? Se laisser guider par les phéromones que dégageaient la femelle serait si simple.

« Asseyez-vous, Miss Granger. Et cessez de me regarder. »

Hermione déglutit. _Pourquoi est-ce que poser mes yeux ailleurs que sur lui est si difficile ?_ _Oh Merlin, pourvu qu'il ne se rende pas compte de comment je le regarde !_ Elle était mortifiée. L'idée l'aida à regarder fixement les murs de la classe en espérant se fondre dans le décor.

Severus regarda la créature qui mettait tant d'efforts à se détourner de lui. Il sourit intérieurement aux quelques réponses qu'il avait maintenant. La tigresse était superbe et appelait le tigre en lui, c'était indéniable. Et il semblait qu'elle ne soit pas indifférente à sa forme humaine, au moins quand elle était transformée. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement.

« Encore autre chose qui met vos capacités de self-control à rude épreuve, Miss Granger ? La colère, la distraction, et maintenant quoi ? »

La chaude voix grave murmurait presque à son oreille. Hermione avait de plus en plus de mal à rester en place. Elle devait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas ronronner bêtement et lui sauter dessus pour lui lécher le visage. Son cœur battait la chamade.

Elle avait fermé les yeux. _Arrête ça tout de suite ! C'est ton professeur. Et d'abord on ne lèche pas les gens comme ça. Et tu l'écraserais à lui sauter dessus. Contrôle Hermione, respire ! Pense à toutes les fois qu'il est désagréable, les points en moins, les…_

Quand il tendit doucement la main pour la caresser sur la joue, c'en fut trop. Hermione jeta sa tête contre la main et feula de plaisir.

Le temps s'était arrêté, chacun profitait de la caresse, du contact de l'autre. Hermione se perdit dedans au point qu'elle reprit sa forme humaine sans s'en rendre compte. Elle appuyait sa tête contre les doigts qui glissaient dans ses cheveux et descendaient le long de sa mâchoire.

Severus la regardait. Des émotions nouvelles et douloureuses le parcourraient. Il avait envie de se fondre en elle, comme les tigres en avaient eu envie. La tigresse l'acceptait, mais l'humaine ? Il n'osait bouger de peur de briser l'instant et de perdre ce contact qu'il n'aurait peut-être plus jamais.

Lentement, Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle parut revenir doucement de la tigresse à la jeune femme. Ils ne bougèrent pas, même quand il dit, d'une voix qui essayait d'être neutre, « Il y a encore du travail, Miss Granger. Même heure semaine prochaine. »

Alors seulement, elle redressa la tête, s'arrachant à sa caresse tout en continuant à le regarder, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

* * *

><p>Au début du chapitre, Hermione est induite en erreur en voyant un rapace tournoyer au dessus des élèves. Tous les élèves de McCoulm sont autour de lui, le rapace est un animal qui est là par hasard. Mais sa présence fait penser à Hermione que certains étudiants sont transformés, et elle ne se pose pas de question sur le fait que le tigre doit être un étudiant.<p>

J'aime bien le sous-entendu de McGonagall : Dumbledore ne serait peut-être pas le Griffondor qu'on croit, mais un Serpentard ! Avec toutes ces manigances, aussi…


	6. Chapter 5 : réflexions

Rien à moi, pas de sous. Pas de relecteur, alors merci de vos avis

* * *

><p>Hermione retourna vers sa chambre d'un pas étonnement tranquille. Après quelques minutes de vide complet de son esprit, elle revint sur ses sensations. Elle était calme, et se sentait d'une grande force. Comme si elle avait gardé la puissance et la confiance en elle de la tigresse.<p>

Elle se souvint de la force de ses sensations, de l'électricité qu'elle avait sentie quand il l'avait touchée. Il… Elle tentait de ne pas penser à lui. C'était comme si elle avait à faire à deux personnes différentes. Et elle ne voulait penser qu'à l'homme qui l'avait regardée, touchée, comme s'il allait se perdre dans son regard. Pas à l'autre, le professeur méprisant.

Puis l'image du tigre blanc s'imposa à elle. Son esprit était vraiment trop confus pour le moment. Elle devait dormir et demain elle aurait les idées plus claires. Ou alors elle parlerait à Luna.

* * *

><p>En sortant de la salle de classe Rogue croisa Dumbledore qui arpentait le couloir d'un air jovial.<p>

« Et bien, mon garçon, ces cours particuliers sont plutôt rapides, non ? J'aurais crû que Miss Granger aurait voulu en _profiter_ un peu plus… Quel dommage, quand on pense que d'ici quelques semaines elle ne pourra plus bénéficier de vos judicieux conseils… Ah, la remise des diplômes est toujours un moment émouvant ! »

Rogue continua son chemin vers le donjon, essayant de ne pas penser au moment où Hermione quitterait Poudlard.

Arrivé dans ses appartements, il claqua des doigts et demanda du thé à l'elfe de maison qui apparut. Il conjura quelques feuilles de verveine qu'il ajouta à la théière puis il s'installa dans le canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée et se servit une tasse de l'infusion.

Il regardait les flammes en sirotant le liquide chaud. La réaction de la jeune sorcière le laissait pensif. En soupirant, il dut admettre qu'il appréciait Hermione Granger, malgré les remarques désagréables dont il l'abreuvait.

Elle avait fait preuve d'une intelligence et d'une maturité étonnantes lors de la chasse aux Horcruxes. Elle n'était plus une miss Je-sais-tout qui régurgite des connaissances sans les comprendre, mais elle avait acquis une finesse d'analyse et un sens profond de la magie. Elle avait gardé cette soif de reconnaissance qui la protégeait d'un orgueil surdimensionné.

Leurs discussions pendant l'été, dans la bibliothèque de la maison Square Grimauld, l'avaient agréablement surpris. Il l'avait entendue avec ses deux acolytes, rivalisant de verve avec lui, sans toutefois tomber dans le sarcasme amer qui était sa marque de fabrique.

Il ferma les yeux en essayant de ne pas penser à la superbe jeune femme qu'elle était devenue. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à de telles pensées. Ce n'était pas convenable de penser à une élève de cette façon, même si aucune règle ne l'en empêchait, étant donné qu'elle était majeure.

Il repensa à son regard, la tête posée au creux de sa main. Elle ne s'était pas détournée en hâte.

Il reprit une gorgée de thé. Sa vie était finalement peut-être plus simple auparavant. Avant il était un espion, destiné à mourir en même temps que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'avenir ne le préoccupait pas. Il n'avait pas à se soucier de ses sentiments. Il ne pouvait simplement pas se permettre d'en avoir.

Il grogna en passant en revue les nombreuses fois où Dumbledore l'avait enjoint de recommencer à profiter de la vie, maintenant que cette période était close. Est-ce que le vieil homme avait une élève en tête, quand il insinuait qu'il devrait se trouver une compagne ?

Il renifla. L'incorrigible fouineur devait être au fait de l'attirance entre les deux tigres. Et Minerva avait en toute logique participé à cette machination. Le directeur et la directrice adjointe qui encourageaient la préfète en chef et un professeur à se rapprocher. On aurait tout vu !

Indiscutablement, la transformation en Animagus lui avait permis de renouer avec une richesse de sensations qu'il avait perdue. Il avait retrouvé une certaine joie de vivre en partageant des moments de jeu et de complicité avec Hermione. La douceur de ses caresses avait finalement eu raison de sa carapace émotionnelle et de ses bonnes résolutions.

La magie des Animagi avait pu opérer entre eux. Il s'était laissé toucher par la jeune femme qui provoquait tant d'émotions chez le tigre.

Il se reprit. _Les sentiments entre Animagi de même forme n'apparaissent que s'il existe une certaine compatibilité entre les sorciers. Voire une attirance existante, même inconsciente. _Le cours de métamorphose des septièmes années n'avait fait que révéler quelque chose qui devait être présent auparavant. Minerva avait simplement accéléré le processus en mettant en contact leurs formes animales. Une chose rassurait Severus. Quand elle se manifestait, l'attirance entre Animagi était forcément réciproque. Au moins, sa peur d'être rejeté pouvait rester sous contrôle.

La sensation de ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Hermione lui manquait déjà. Les quelques semaines qui restaient avant la remise des diplômes allaient être longues. Il ne la courtiserait pas avant. Par principe, et pour ne pas influencer son choix pour le futur. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se restreigne dans ses désirs de poursuivre des études pour rester près de lui. Et pour lui. Il voulait se donner le temps de dissocier le besoin que la proximité d'une femelle faisait naître chez le tigre de ses propres sentiments d'humains face à la jeune sorcière.

Il s'autorisa à repenser aux délicieux moments qu'ils avaient partagé dans le parc pendant qu'il terminait sa tasse de thé.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla avec un objectif. Elle devait parler avec l'étudiant de McCoulm. Elle pressentait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.<p>

La tigresse semblait aussi avoir accru _l'œil intérieur_ d'Hermione. Elle renifla en pensant à Lavande et Parvati qui riraient aux éclats si elle le leur disait de cette façon. Mais elle faisait confiance à sa nouvelle intuition féline.

Si le tigre ne voulait toujours pas changer de forme devant elle, lui ne lui resterait plus que la Légilimencie. Autant se préparer.

Au petit déjeuner, elle s'assit à côté de Harry et lui demanda fermement en quoi avaient consisté les leçons avec Rogue et Dumbledore en sixième année. Harry parut surpris, mais l'air décidé de son amie l'incita à répondre rapidement. Il finit de mâcher sa tartine puis commença à lui expliquer.

« Donc tu ne sais pas trop comment marche la Légilimencie, Harry ? ». Hermione était assise, la tête posée sur la main, sans s'intéresser à la nourriture.

« Heu, pas vraiment, Herm. Tu sais, le plus doué pour ce genre de chose, c'est Rogue. Ou bien Dumbledore. »

« Et le plus doué après eux ? »

Harry était un peu décontenancé. Il avait déjà vu Hermione se focaliser sur un sujet, mais elle avait rarement cet air fermé et déterminé.

« Et bien, je demanderai à Rémus. Il doit en savoir suffisamment pour… »

« Merci Harry. »

Ron et Ginny se tournèrent vers Harry pour lui demander ce qu'avait Hermione à quitter la table si tôt. Il ouvrit les mains en signe d'incompréhension. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle ratait un petit déjeuner avec eux.

* * *

><p>Hermione frappa à la porte de son professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Lupin ouvrit, étonné de voir la jeune fille à une heure si matinale.<p>

« Hermione ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ? ».

Il fit signe à la sorcière d'entrer et lui indiqua un fauteuil.

« Thé ? » L'odeur rappela à Hermione qu'elle ne s'était pas arrêté longtemps dans la grande salle.

« Oui, avec plaisir. Je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de déjeuner, ce matin. »

Hermione se rendait compte que sa recherche d'information l'avait vraiment obnubilée, au point d'oublier de manger. Lupin la regarda et lui demanda, un peu rieur, « Oh, oh ! Et quelle question est vitale au point de te faire perdre l'appétit ? »

Il apporta quelques spéculoos à la cannelle avec le thé. Hermione sentit la forte odeur des gâteaux lui chatouiller les narines et essaya de chasser toute idée concernant le dernier cours sur le contrôle de son Animagus.

« Et bien, j'aurais besoin de quelques informations sur la Légilimencie. »

Lupin était surpris. Il n'était pas le mieux placé pour parler du sujet et le dit à Hermione tout en lui servant une tasse de liquide ambré.

« Pourquoi n'en parles-tu pas plutôt au professeur Rogue ? Il pourrait sûrement te donner plus de précisions que moi. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle voulait éviter de parler de ce sujet à son professeur de potion et au directeur. Un vague ressenti qui la mettait mal à l'aise chaque fois qu'elle y pensait. Et puis elle n'était pas pressée de se retrouver une fois de plus seule avec le sombre professeur avant d'avoir pu clarifier quelques éléments. Elle croqua un biscuit distraitement.

« Et bien, j'ai déjà ces cours particuliers avec lui… Et puis je me sens plus à l'aise avec toi. J'aimerais essayer, alors je préfèrerais que ce soit avec quelqu'un que je connais mieux. »

« Très bien. Si tu as un peu de temps, voilà ce que je peux t'en dire… »

* * *

><p>Hermione avait tout prévu pour le mardi suivant et le nouveau cours de métamorphose. Elle avait passé une partie du week-end à s'entraîner à la Légilimencie avec Rémus et, comme en toute chose, elle s'avérait une élève douée. Elle devait être en mesure d'entendre les pensées les plus fortes du tigre blanc si elle était sous sa forme humaine et armée de sa baguette. C'était déjà amplement suffisant pour discuter s'il ne voulait pas se transformer.<p>

Elle avait passé quelques heures du vendredi soir à la bibliothèque, empruntant des livres sur les animaux, félins et tigres en particulier. Ses amis l'avait chahutée quand elle avait accepté d'assister à leur entraînement de Quidditch à l'unique condition de pouvoir conjurer une chaise longue et de lire en paix. Ginny s'était interrompue un peu plus tard pour lui proposer un chapeau et des lunettes de soleil quand elle vit qu'Hermione n'avait pas cillé sous l'éclatant soleil couchant.

Mais ses lectures lui avaient confirmé que les tigres blancs, de la même espèce que les autres tigres, étaient supposés avoir les yeux d'un bleu plutôt clair. Dans sa propre expérience, elle devenait un tigre du Bengale dont les yeux étaient supposés être jaunes. Mais ils prenaient une teinte légèrement plus ambrée, comme celle de ses yeux humains. Elle en conclut que l'humain qui se transformait en tigre blanc devait avoir les yeux assez foncés.

Enfin, elle avait essayé de travailler du mieux qu'elle pouvait sur sa maîtrise d'elle-même. La découverte d'un rayon sur les techniques moldues de méditation à la bibliothèque quelques année auparavant s'avérait utile, même si les techniques en question requéraient concentration et entraînement.

Hermione avait tout prévu pour obtenir des réponses à ses questions.

Sauf que le grand tigre ne soit pas là le mardi.

Elle en ressentit un étrange sentiment de vide. Elle marcha entre les élèves, un peu perdue, le cherchant du regard. Plus le temps passait, plus la panique montait, sans qu'elle puisse comprendre pourquoi. Quand son regard tomba sur le professeur McCoulm, elle l'aborda, sa timidité balayée par son désir de savoir où était le félin.

« Excusez moi, professeur, mais un de vos élèves est absent, aujourd'hui ? »

Le professeur sembla pris au dépourvu. Il réfléchit quelques instants, les sourcils froncés. Minerva McGonagall avait vu Hermione chercher le tigre et s'approcher de McCoulm. Craignant que le subterfuge ne soit dévoilé, elle se rua auprès de son collègue et s'immisça dans la discussion.

« Miss Granger, je ne vous ai pas vu vous transformer aujourd'hui. Auriez-vous un souci ? »

« Non, professeur. Je demandais simplement au professeur McCoulm si l'un de ses élèves était absent. Je ne vois pas mon homologue, aujourd'hui. »

McCoulm sembla s'éclairer.

« Ah, le tigre ! Non, ce n'est pas - »

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, Miss Granger », le coupa McGonagall. Elle avait écrasé les orteils du sorcier pour faire bonne mesure, dissimulée par ses longues robes. « Ce jeune homme est au Ministère. Un point concernant son statut d'Animagus, je crois. C'est bien cela, Aquilus ? »

« Heu, oui, Minerva, je crois. » Il regardait son aînée d'un drôle d'air, ne comprenant apparemment pas la cause de cette attaque sur sa personne.

La sorcière plus âgée sourit largement avant d'ajouter, « Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Granger, je suis certaine qu'il sera là la semaine prochaine. »

« Merci professeurs. »

Un peu rassurée, elle repartit vers les autres et se transforma pour profiter des sensations de la tigresse dans le temps qui lui restait.

* * *

><p>Hermione avait été déstabilisée par ce contretemps. Elle semblait préoccupée et mangeait peu. Ses amis l'avaient remarqué depuis le fameux petit déjeuner manqué du vendredi précédent. Quand ils la virent chipoter avec sa nourriture le soir même, ils envoyèrent Ginny aux nouvelles.<p>

Après le repas, Ginny frappa à la porte de la préfète en chef et entra. Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil du boudoir. Hermione avait toujours l'air aussi préoccupé et distraite.

« Dis-moi, Herm, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ? »

« Non, pourquoi, Ginny ? »

La rousse la regarda de travers, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle ne la croyait pas une minute.

« Hermione, tu sautes des repas, tu ne nous parles plus, tu ne t'intéresses même plus autant à tes ASPICS et tu veux me faire croire qu'il n'y a rien ? Essaie autre chose. »

« Ca doit être cette histoire d'Animagus, ça me préoccupe un peu de ne pas arriver à me contrôler. » _Ca n'est pas complètement faux_, pensa-t-elle.

Ginny balaya la question de la main. « Arrête, tu vas y arriver.»

Hermione ne voulait pas mentionner à sa meilleure amie le chaos de ses émotions concernant le tigre blanc et son professeur de potion. Elle voulait d'abord clarifier les choses avec l'étudiant.

Ginny sentait qu'elle n'aurait pas plus d'information de cette façon. Elle avait prévu cette éventualité et sortit une brosse à cheveux de son sac. Elle continua d'un air innocent, « Non, Hermione, franchement, je trouve que tu es trop stressée. Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à décompresser. Tiens, moi, il y a quelque chose qui marche à tous les coups pour me détendre, c'est qu'on me brosse les cheveux. »

Elle fit signe à Hermione de s'approcher d'elle.

« Allez, viens, tu verras, c'est magique pour enlever la tension. »

Hermione hésita, « Tu sais, j'ai ma ronde dans un quart d'heure. Je n'ai pas trop le temps…. »

Ginny insista, « Il n'y en a pas pour longtemps. Tu verras, rien de mieux pour te requinquer avant de sortir. »

Hermione haussa les épaules et s'assit en tailleur sur l'épais tapis devant son amie.

Ginny commença à brosser la crinière de la jeune femme. Elle attendit simplement que la brosse enchantée fasse effet et qu'Hermione se sente somnoler légèrement, prise d'une soudaine envie de dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Au bout de quelques coups de brosse, Hermione soupira, « C'est vrai que c'est relaxant, Ginny… »

Elle continua en soupirant de nouveau, « Si seulement je pouvais être aussi détendue que ça quand je suis une tigresse… Ce serait merveilleux. Comme la fois où nous avons joué, avec le tigre blanc. Il est tellement beau ! »

La voix d'Hermione commençait à devenir un peu pâteuse. Elle s'arrêta de parler, les yeux dans le vague, un sourire sur les lèvres. Ginny continua à brosser doucement les cheveux, attentive à ce que son amie allait dire. La brosse magique avait des effets similaires à ceux d'une légère ivresse et cela semblait marcher comme prévu avec Hermione. Elle allait devoir un service à Padma…

Hermione fit une grimace et continua d'une voix plus triste, « Mais il ne veut pas me parler. Je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas que je sache. J'avais tout prévu pour lui parler et il n'était même pas là, aujourd'hui. Il doit m'éviter.»

Elle secoua la tête avant de reprendre d'une voix décidée, « Et je ne peux pas être détendue, il faut _absolument_ que j'arrive à me contrôler ! La dernière fois j'ai failli sauter sur le professeur Rogue pour le lécher. Tu te rends compte ? Il faut dire qu'il sentait _tellement_ bon ! C'est pas croyable comme ça a pu me faire tourner la tête. Bon, j'étais en tigresse, c'est sûr, ça n'aide pas… Et quand il a caressé ma fourrure… »

La sorcière retrouva son sourire béat au souvenir de la soirée. Ginny se concentra pour garder le même rythme avec la brosse enchantée. Ca commençait à devenir rudement intéressant, même si le récit était un peu décousu.

Hermione reprit, "J'ai a-do-ré ! Il est si doux. Tu peux le croire ? Le professeur Rogue. Il m'a caressé la joue. C'était trop bon ! A tel point que je me suis retransformée. Et il a laissé sa main dans mes cheveux. Mes cheveux. Tu te rends compte. Oh, et il sent si bon ! Je te l'ai dit, ça ? »

Ginny faillit s'arrêter de brosser. Elle se reprit à temps et continua. Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi Hermione ne voulait pas trop aborder le sujet. Attirée par un professeur, et pas n'importe lequel, et par un Animagus que personne ne connaissait et qu'elle avait agressé la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Évidemment, ça donnait de quoi être préoccupée. Il était temps de passer à la phase de stratégie.

« Au fait, Hermione, à quelle heure tu as dit qu'elle était, ta ronde ? »

Hermione se leva d'un bond en s'exclamant, « Ma ronde ! Je vais être en retard ! »

Ginny rangea la brosse en souriant « Pardon, je me suis laissée prendre au piège aussi. Tu vois que c'est relaxant ! »

Hermione farfouilla dans ses affaires, jetées en tas sur un canapé contrairement à son habitude. Elle lui répondit distraitement, « Oui, merci, Ginny. Désolée, il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Je vais te raccompagner vers la salle commune des Griffondor. »

Elle trouva enfin son écharpe, enfila sa cape et raccompagna son amie vers la sortie.

* * *

><p>Ginny entra dans la salle commune et trouva Harry et Ron en train de jouer aux échecs dans un coin. <em>Enfin, Harry <em>essaie_ de jouer aux échecs_, se reprit-elle. Elle s'approcha d'eux et leur lança un regard plein de sous-entendus. Harry assura leur tranquillité et la discrétion de leur conversation de deux coups de baguette tandis que Ron faisait une place à sa sœur près de lui.

Une fois qu'ils furent installés, Harry commença, « Alors ? »

Ginny les regarda à tout de rôle, avant de répondre à voix basse, « La brosse enchantée de Padma est terrible ! Hermione ne voulait pas parler, mais là elle m'a décrit des choses dont je suis certaine qu'elle n'avait aucune envie que je les entende. »

Ron eut un sursaut de culpabilité.

« Ginny, tu crois vraiment que c'est bien ? Si elle ne voulait pas nous le dire c'est qu'elle devait avoir de bonnes raisons. Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression de la trahir… »

Harry prit la parole d'un air décidé, « Ron, tu sais qu'on ne ferait rien qui fasse du mal à Hermione. C'est parce qu'on s'inquiétait pour elle qu'on a décidé de trouver ce qui ne va pas en ce moment. C'est mon amie et je l'aiderai. »

Il regarda Ginny. « Tu n'as qu'à mettre de côté les détails qui la gêneraient et qui ne sont pas nécessaires pour comprendre, Gin, d'accord ? Comme ça on n'aura pas l'impression de trahir sa vie privée. »

Ginny acquiesça et Ron approuva l'idée. Sa sœur reprit en réfléchissant à comment résumer les faits, « Voilà, Hermione est déstabilisée par cette histoire d'Animagus - »

« Ca on savait », la coupa Ron.

« Laisse moi parler ! Il y a plusieurs problèmes, et aucun n'est simple. C'est ce qui la rend si préoccupée. »

Elle fit une pause pour vérifier que les deux sorciers suivaient avant de reprendre, « D'abord, il y a ce problème de contrôle. »

Ron renifla et ouvrit la bouche, mais Harry l'interrompit, « Ron, on n'y arrivera jamais, à ce rythme là ! Essaie d'être un peu attentif et de laisser parler Ginny ! »

Le roux haussa les épaules et laissa sa sœur reprendre, « Le problème, c'est qu'elle est bien quand elle se laisse aller. Mais que c'est dangereux pour le moment… »

Elle jeta un regard noir à son frère et devança ce qu'il voulait dire, « … Et ce n'est pas uniquement à cause du fait qu'elle a blessé l'autre tigre. Dans son état de tigresse Hermione est beaucoup plus sensible. Ce qui fait qu'elle ressent des choses qu'elle ne ressentirait pas si elle ne s'était jamais transformée, et que le cerveau de la Hermione qu'on connaît n'arrive pas à les gérer. C'est animal, ce n'est pas rationnel. »

Ron se prit la tête entre les main. « Oïe ! Hermione, gérer du non rationnel ! Ca doit être terrible pour elle ! »

Harry hocha la tête. « Quand je me transforme en chien, je me sens chien, j'ai des réactions de chien, parfois. Je vois ce que tu veux dire, Ginny. Hermione se contrôle tellement en général qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude de ces instincts animaux. »

Ginny renchérit d'un ton morne, « Surtout quand ces instincts animaux sont en rapport avec les mâles… »

« Le tigre blanc ? » Harry n'était pas étonné.

Ginny fit une grimace, « Heu, oui… Si je vous dis, 'entre autres' ? »

Ron se frappa le front. « Aïe ! J'imagine le problème ! »

Ginny secoua la tête, « Non, c'est encore pire que ça. »

Devant les regards surpris de ses camarades, elle reprit, « Hermione pense que le tigre l'évite et lui cache peut-être quelque chose. _ET_, je ne vous dirai rien de plus sur la seconde personne qui paraît attirer Hermione. D'ailleurs elle ne le présente pas comme ça. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle réalise qu'elle éprouve quelque chose. Mais ça pose aussi un problème. »

« Allez ! Il faut bien qu'on sache, pour pouvoir l'aider »

Ginny croisa les bras. « Ron, tu étais le premier à avoir des scrupules ! Sache simplement que ça la mettrait mal à l'aise que nous le sachions. »

Ron regarda sa sœur de travers. « C'est pas une fille, quand même ? »

« Ron ! C'est exaspérant, à la fin ! OK, non, ce n'est pas une fille. Mais c'est tout ce que je dirai !»

Harry donna un coup de coude à Ron, « De toutes façons, ça ne peut pas être pire que Rogue. » Ils s'esclaffèrent à l'idée.

Ginny était mortifiée. « Vous avez quel âge, rappelez moi ? »

Ron renchérit, « ou Flitwick, tu imagines ? » Ils riaient aux éclats.

Harry devint plus pâle quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit. « C'est quand même pas Hagrid ? »

Ron étrécit les yeux. « Ni Malfoy ? »

Les deux garçons rivalisaient d'idées, soudain soupçonneux devant le visage fermé de Ginny.

« Ni le père ni le fils, rassure-moi ? »

« Pas le Ministre de la Magie, quand même ? »

« Il est vivant au moins ? »

« Colin Creevey ! Tu imagines, Harry ? » Il rirent de nouveau.

Ginny était écarlate. Les poings et les mâchoires serrées, elle leur rappela, « Nous sommes là pour aider Hermione, si vous vous souvenez bien. Pas pour se moquer d'elle à son insu. Je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout et je suis vraiment _très _déçue par vous deux. »

Les deux garçons regardèrent leurs pieds.

Harry s'excusa le premier, « Désolé, Gin. C'est sûr que ce n'est pas drôle. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes pour l'aider ? »

Ron suivit, d'un ton contrit, « Oui, excuse-nous. C'est sûrement pas marrant pour elle. On va essayer de l'aider au maximum. »

Ginny les regarda tour à tour. Elle soupira « Très bien. J'ai pensé qu'on pouvait essayer de l'aider à découvrir qui est ce mystérieux étudiant qui se transforme comme elle… »

Ils échafaudèrent un plan incluant une cape d'invisibilité, le regard perçant d'un épervier et le flair d'un chien noir, pour traquer le mystérieux tigre avant qu'il arrive et quand il repartirait, le mardi suivant.

En retournant à son dortoir, Ginny aperçut Neville devant la cheminée de la salle commune. Elle se nota intérieurement qu'elle devrait demander à Luna comment elle s'était sentie d'avoir un Animagus de la même forme qu'elle à proximité.


	7. Chapter 6 : révélations

Pas de sous, pas à moi, pas de relecteur alors merci de vos avis constructifs.

* * *

><p>Hermione commença sa patrouille juste après avoir raccompagné Ginny. Mais elle n'était pas vraiment attentive. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir somnolé quand son amie lui avait brossé les cheveux. Elle se souvenait de lui avoir parlé de ce qui n'allait pas, mais ses pensées n'étaient pas très claires. Et puis pourquoi portait-elle son écharpe par un temps pareil ? Elle devait avoir été distraite quand elle était partie raccompagner Ginny.<p>

Elle réfléchissait depuis sa fenêtre préférée au cinquième étage, quand elle aperçut trois élèves sur la pelouse. Elle se dépêcha de redescendre les escaliers pour les rattraper et les ramener vers leurs dortoirs. Elle sortit en courant, espérant ne pas les perdre de vue. Il faisait déjà sombre. Ils se dirigeaient apparemment vers la forêt interdite. D'après leur taille, ça ne devait pas être plus que des deuxième années.

Pestant contre ces inconscients, elle envoya un Patronus pour prévenir Rusard, qui était de patrouille ce soir là. Elle pressa le pas. Ils avaient pas mal d'avance et ils marchaient rapidement. Ils dépassèrent la cabane d'Hagrid. Malheureusement, celui-ci était toujours en voyage d'étude avec Charlie en Roumanie.

Elle se mit à courir de nouveau quand elle aperçut les trois élèves ralentir et palabrer à l'orée de la forêt. Encore un peu plus près et elle pourrait les immobiliser avant qu'ils n'aillent plus loin. Elle aperçut la couleur de leurs uniformes. Encore des Griffondors qui essayaient sûrement de prouver leur bravoure. Parfois elle enrageait contre sa propre maison.

Mais ils reprirent leur route et s'engagèrent entre les arbres. Hermione ne les voyait plus. Elle regarda en direction du château. Il lui sembla apercevoir la forme de Rusard près de l'entrée. Elle envoya un signal lumineux pour indiquer sa position.

Quand elle tourna la tête pour surveiller les élèves, elle vit qu'ils s'étaient enfoncés plus profondément dans les bois, en direction de la clairière des araignées géantes. Après un dernier signal lumineux, elle s'enfonça à leur suite entre les arbres en les maudissant.

Faisant le plus vite qu'elle pouvait, elle ne tarda pas à les apercevoir. Ils avaient visiblement ralenti leur allure. Un cri d'effroi la stoppa dans sa course avant de la faire se ruer vers eux.

Les rejetons d'Aragog étaient beaucoup plus près de la lisière de la forêt que ce dont elle se rappelait. Ils avançaient déjà vers les trois garçons, qui n'avaient aucune chance. Elle jeta quelques sorts d'Immobilis en hurlant aux Griffondors de reculer. L'un d'eux essaya vaillamment de copier ses sort, mais le résultat était loin d'être efficace.

Heureusement, les trois garçons avaient réussi à se regrouper derrière elle. Elle érigea un bouclier tout autour d'eux. Quand le blondinet essaya de s'éloigner un peu plus rapidement, il réalisa avec un cri qu'ils étaient presque encerclés.

Les quatre Griffondors reculaient lentement, Hermione tenait toujours son bouclier et lançait des sorts pour éloigner les araignées qui barraient le chemin. Il en venait de partout. La course l'avait fatiguée, elle commençait à chercher son souffle. Et que faisait Rusard ? Ca faisait longtemps qu'un professeur aurait dû arriver pour l'aider.

Elle s'adressa aux garçons, « Est-ce que vous savez lancer un Patronus ? Ou un sort de protection ?»

Ils secouèrent la tête. _Bien sûr, c'aurait été trop beau !_ Elle leur expliqua qu'elle allait devoir relâcher son bouclier quelques secondes pendant qu'elle enverrait un autre message pour qu'on vienne les aider.

Elle trouva quelques sorts qu'ils étaient capable de lancer pour détourner l'attention des araignée et continuer à dégager le chemin. Hermione se concentra et à son signal, ils prirent le relais aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient.

Elle dicta son message le plus vite possible, « Je suis avec trois élèves de première année dans la forêt interdite, nous sommes attaqués par les araignées et ahh - »

Elle se retourna et porta la main à son cou. Les jeunes gens n'avaient pas l'habitude des combats. Ils s'étaient rapidement focalisés sur les araignées devant eux et avaient oublié de protéger leurs arrières.

Hermione lança un Expelliarmus contre l'araignée qui l'avait attaquée, mais elle sentait déjà le venin entrer dans son corps. Elle remit le bouclier en hâte et hurla, « Dumbledore », à son Patronus, qui partit comme une flèche.

_Plus qu'à espérer qu'il nous trouve vite !_ Elle grinça des dents en sentant la fatigue l'envahir petit à petit. La morsure dans son cou commençait à pulser.

« Vous trois, écoutez-moi bien ». Les garçons se tournèrent vers elle.

« Je vais vous apprendre à lancer un sort de protection. Vous avez intérêt à y arriver très très vite, parce que je risque de m'évanouir d'ici quelques minutes. Et si je suis inconsciente, plus de bouclier. D'accord ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête, les yeux ronds, paniqués par cette perspective.

Au bout de plusieurs essais qui parurent durer une éternité à Hermione, l'un d'eux réussit à lancer un bouclier suffisant. Elle soupira. Il était temps, elle avait dû s'asseoir pour ne pas tomber.

« Ok, prends le relais, que je reprenne mon souffle ! Les autres, continuez à essayer, il n'y arrivera pas longtemps tout seul. »

Elle eut juste le temps de fermer les yeux pour lutter contre une vague de nausée. Le bouclier vacillait déjà. Elle lança le sien de nouveau en les exhortant à se concentrer plus.

« Lance un Lumos le plus fort que tu peux, qu'on puisse nous repérer rapidement. »

Elle s'adossa contre un gros arbre, sa concentration de plus en plus difficile à maintenir. Sa voix était plus faible. Le venin raidissait ses muscles et allait finir par la paralyser.

« Vous vous relaierez. Un qui lance le Protego, un qui lance le Lumos et un qui se repose. Dans cet ordre là. Compris ? Allez. »

Elle était vaguement heureuse d'avoir eu Harry et Ron à chaperonner pendant des années. Elle savait exactement comment parler aux garçons pour être le plus efficace possible.

Son bouclier vacillait en même temps que ses yeux se fermaient. Elle essayait de lutter du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais le poison engourdissait tous ses sens.

* * *

><p>Severus Rogue et Minerva McGonagall discutaient tranquillement avec Albus Dumbledore dans son bureau. Le professeur de potion relatait autour d'une tasse de thé son enregistrement en tant qu'Animagus l'après-midi même au ministère. Il était maintenant libre de se transformer à sa guise et discutait de comment il allait gérer cette nouvelle possibilité.<p>

Minerva semblait dubitative quant à sa proposition, « Je ne sais pas si vous devriez en parler tout de suite, Severus. L'effet de surprise la première fois que vous vous transformerez vaudra son pesant d'or Attendez de voir la tête de Rémus ou de Sybille… »

Son sourire malicieux prouvait qu'elle parlait d'expérience.

Dumbledore l'interrompit, « Allons, très chère, n'allez pas donner des idées pareilles à Severus ! Je suis sûr qu'il trouvera un emploi beaucoup plus… pédagogique, à ses capacités. »

L'air goguenard du sorcier lui dit qu'il avait deviné juste. Les doigts joints devant ses lèvres, il murmura de sa voix suave, « Je pensais justement à quelques retenues, ou des patrouilles, qui devraient être des plus intéressantes… »

Minerva commença à rire, « Je vois tout à fait ce que ça peut donner, Severus ! »

Il reprit sa tasse de thé et allait la porter à ses lèvres quand il fronça brusquement les sourcils et arrêta son geste.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. « Un problème, mon garçon ? »

Rogue étrécit les yeux en posant sa tasse. Il murmura, « Je ne sais pas. Une impression de danger… Rien que j'ai jamais ressenti. »

McGonagall balaya ses craintes d'un geste de la main, « Au début c'est un peu étrange. Il faut du temps pour les apprivoiser et comprendre ce que les sensations animales nous indiquent ».

Un Patronus traversa la lourde porte en bois. Ils reconnurent la loutre de la préfète en chef.

« Hermione ? »

Severus s'était levé de son fauteuil, en alerte. Au mot _attaqués_ il avait crié « Je suis plus rapide, prévenez Poppy et rejoignez-moi »

En un mouvement souple, il était sous sa forme de tigre, se ruant vers la porte que Dumbledore avait ouvert d'un geste tandis que Minerva atteignait la cheminée.

* * *

><p>Il entendait le vent siffler dans ses oreilles, poussant son corps de félin au maximum. Il sentait sa trace et se précipitait vers elle d'abord à travers l'herbe, puis entre les arbres. La peur que quelque chose soit arrivé à la jeune sorcière lui faisait oublier tout le reste.<p>

Il aperçut la lumière et reprit sa forme humaine juste derrière les trois élèves qui faisaient barrage autour d'Hermione comme ils pouvaient. Baguette à la main il hurla sort sur sort, renforçant le bouclier et dégageant rapidement la clairière des araignées dans de grands éclairs de lumière.

Les trois Griffondors avaient sursauté au son de la voix de leur professeur et avaient regardé bouche bée comment il expédiait en quelques gestes ce qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à esquisser.

Il n'eut pas un regard pour les garçons mais se dirigea vers Hermione en leur aboyant « Au château ! »

Ils ne demandèrent pas leur reste et se précipitèrent vers la lisière du bois.

Inquiet, Severus s'agenouilla près d'elle et prit son pouls en cherchant une fiole d'anti-venin dans sa poche.

Il l'appela doucement de sa voix grave, « Hermione ? Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité. »

Elle était immobile, très raide. Son regard était fixe entre ses paupières mi-closes. Il vit avec angoisse que le poison avait déjà bien progressé dans son corps. Son pouls était erratique.

Il approcha la fiole de ses lèvres et l'incita à boire en soutenant sa tête. Elle déglutit difficilement, une gorgée puis deux. Il murmura, la gorge serrée, « C'est bien, encore une. Voilà.»

Il l'appuya contre sa poitrine, l'entourant de ses bras, lissant les cheveux bruns emmêlés. Cet antidote n'était pas infaillible, il permettait simplement de réduire les effets physiques du poison. Il fallait que le cœur de la jeune femme tienne en attendant d'avoir la potion spécifique qui la tirerait d'affaire. L'angoisse de la perdre balaya les bonnes résolutions du sorcier. Elle devait savoir qu'il veillerait sur elle, qu'elle avait une raison de se battre, là, tout près d'elle. Il lui parla doucement.

« Maintenant il faut vous battre, jeune dame. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux un peu plus grands et ravala une exclamation. « C… c'est… ».

« Chuuut »

Sans un mot, il leva le sort qui bloquait sa mémoire. Elle gémit quand les souvenirs déferlèrent et s'accrocha à lui.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle se laissa aller contre sa poitrine, profitant de son odeur, agrippée à sa robe comme si elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir, maintenant qu'elle l'avait trouvé.

Minerva arrivait à leur rencontre, visiblement soulagée.

« Ah, Severus, vous l'avez trouvée, Merlin soit loué ! Les garnements m'ont dit que vous étiez hors de danger et Poppy m'a assurée que vous saviez faire face à la situation. Elle a préparé le nécessaire pour Miss Granger et vous attend. »

Il répondit en continuant à marcher, d'une voix qu'il voulait calme, « Je lui ai donné un anti-venin générique pour la stabiliser. Maintenant elle a besoin du sérum spécifique pour être définitivement hors de danger. »

* * *

><p>Hermione avala la potion que Mme Pomfresh lui présentait. Elle sentit immédiatement ses muscles se détendre et s'affala contre les coussins de son lit.<p>

La médisorcière la rassura en souriant, « Voilà, Miss Granger. Vous devriez être sortie d'affaire. Plus qu'à reprendre des forces. »

Elle l'installa plus confortablement avant d'ajouter, pensive, « Mmm, je pense qu'avec les émotions de la journée, un sommeil sans cauchemars serait le bienvenu, non ? Je reviens tout de suite avec la potion. »

Elle ouvrit le rideau qui masquait Hermione et se dirigea vers son bureau. Severus avait arrêté de faire les cent pas devant la cheminée, quelques mètres plus loin. Dumbledore le rejoignit, les yeux brillants.

« Ah, mon garçon, je crois que vous allez pouvoir mettre en pratique ces idées de retenues plus rapidement que prévu. Je vous laisse prendre soin des jeunes Laggan, Foster et Jones. Minerva s'en remet à votre jugement particulièrement équitable concernant leur punition. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Severus détourna le regard et rétorqua d'une voix dure, « Ca ne me fait pas rire, Albus. J'ai failli la perdre. »

Le vieux sorcier posa la main sur l'épaule de son collègue pour le réconforter.

« Mais elle est vivante et elle a compris qui vous êtes. Tout est beaucoup plus simple pour elle, maintenant. »

Dumbledore s'illumina, l'air de se rappeler de quelque chose qui lui avait échappé.

« Quel âge a-t-elle, déjà ? »

Le professeur de potion siffla entre ses dents, « Décidément, vieil homme, votre conversation laisse beaucoup à désirer, ce soir. »

Dumbledore secoua la tête lentement et répondit tristement, « Elle est majeure, Severus. Elle est majeure. C'est là tout mon propos. »

Le directeur prit la direction de la cheminée tandis qu'un tigre blanc allait se coucher au pied du lit d'Hermione.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Harry, Ginny et Ron trouvèrent la table des professeurs particulièrement dépeuplée pour un jour ordinaire. En plus d'Hagrid, qui n'était pas encore revenu de son voyage, les professeur Rogue et McGonagall manquaient. Sans compter Mme Pomfresh.<p>

Ron était extatique. Il raconta comment la veille il avait profité de la fin de soirée pour rencontrer Hannah et déclarer sa flamme à la discrète Poufsouffle. Plutôt que le timide rougissement qu'il attendait, la sorcière avait montré une audace dont Ron ne l'aurait jamais crue capable en l'embrassant fougueusement au milieu d'un couloir. Harry et Ginny étaient contents que tout se soit bien passé.

Ginny pensa que son enquête sur les Animagi serait doublement profitable, puisque son frère semblait être tombé sur une sorcière se transformant en un animal très proche du sien, même si ce n'était pas exactement la même espèce. Elle commença à exposer à ses deux complices son idée de parler à Luna, quand le professeur McGonagall arriva derrière eux.

« Ah, Miss Weasley, Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Weasley. J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez savoir que Miss Granger est à l'infirmerie. Vous pourrez aller la voir après le déjeuner, le temps qu'elle se repose. »

Elle interrompit les questions qui l'assaillirent, « Elle est hors de danger. Vous discuterez avec elle de ses mésaventures en lui apportant son devoir de Sortilèges. Bonne journée. »

* * *

><p>Le même matin, Hermione s'éveilla très lentement. Il lui semblait sentir un rayon de soleil contre sa joue, et une douce odeur flottait dans l'air. Elle avait du mal à se souvenir où elle l'avait déjà sentie. Petit à petit, elle émergea du sommeil. Une tentative de s'étirer aboutit à une douleur dans son dos et un début de migraine. Elle continua donc à reprendre contact avec son environnement en restant immobile. Elle avait merveilleusement bien dormi.<p>

En ouvrant les yeux, elle se souvint qu'elle était à l'infirmerie. Un petit mouvement de tête, suffisant cependant pour accentuer son mal de tête, lui fit poser les yeux sur le tigre blanc, couché par terre, le long de son lit. Un éclair de tendresse la traversa. Elle repensa aux dernières semaines, qui s'étaient conclues sur cette étrange révélation.

Voilà donc pourquoi elle avait voulu interroger le tigre blanc après avoir été troublée par son professeur. Son instinct avait été juste, paradoxalement, même si ç'avait pu paraître illogique sur le moment.

Elle se remémora les jeux qu'ils avaient partagé sur l'herbe, l'enthousiasme qu'elle avait ressenti, le bien-être quand elle l'avait caressé, quand elle s'était allongée contre son flanc. En dehors de leur première rencontre brutale, il lui avait donné une sensation de sécurité et d'évidence.

Un petit sourire effleura ses lèvres. Qui aurait cru que son professeur acariâtre pouvait se montrer si joueur ? Et si tendre. Elle ferma les yeux en se rappelant de la dernière leçon dans la salle de classe vide. Son regard de velours, sa main chaude contre sa joue. Merlin ! La tendresse qu'elle ressentait commençait à prendre une drôle de tournure. Plus… Sensuelle. C'est le moins qu'on pouvait dire.

Elle fut un peu déconcertée de ressentir une telle attirance pour celui qui n'avait été qu'un odieux pédagogue pendant sept ans.

D'autres images lui traversèrent soudain l'esprit. Non. Il était bien plus que cela. Elle devait s'avouer qu'elle admirait Severus Rogue. Surtout depuis l'été passé au quartier général de l'Ordre. Il était toujours aussi sombre et désagréable, mais il s'était révélé encore plus brillant qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. En observant Harry prendre des leçons de duel avec lui dans le jardin, elle avait réalisé à quel point il était puissant. Rapide, précis, se jetant tout entier dans le combat. C'était un guerrier, avec tout ce qu'on pouvait mettre derrière ce mot, de puissance, d'habileté, de sacrifice, de détermination, d'abnégation.

Dans cette salle de classe, l'autre soir, elle l'avait vu sans son armure. Rétrospectivement, il paraissait bien vulnérable ! Elle tendit la main pour lui caresser la tête. Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement, avant de se radoucir.

_Un guerrier. Toujours aux aguets_, songea-t-elle. La pensée la fit sourire et se tourner sur le côté pour mieux le regarder. La manœuvre n'arrangea en rien ses douleurs musculaires ni l'élancement dans son crâne. Elle gémit.

Le tigre la regarda quelques instants, ronronna brièvement avant de se diriger vers le bureau de Madame Pomfresh. En chemin il reprit sa forme humain, silhouette noire qui tournait le dos à Hermione. Il voulait lui laisser le temps de se réhabituer à son identité.

La médisorcière examina la jeune femme de quelques coups de baguette et l'interrogea sur ses douleurs. Elle repartit après lui avoir fait avaler quelques potions et promis un petit déjeuner et une journée au lit. Severus était resté en retrait, adossé au mur, veillant sur elle sans un mot, bras croisés sur la poitrine. Quand Poppy se retira, il s'approcha lentement d'Hermione.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ne se quittèrent plus. Quelque chose passait entre eux, une sorte d'attirance presque animale. Toujours sans un mot, il s'assit sur le lit de la jeune femme, qui, sans retenue, glissa sa petite main dans les cheveux d'ébène. Elle nota leur douceur, sans trop y faire attention, captivée par le regard d'onyx du sorcier. Severus entortilla les boucles brunes autour de ses doigts fins. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils goûtaient la présence de l'autre, leurs parfums, ambré et fleuri, qui se mêlaient.

Dans un état second, Hermione entendait leurs souffles devenir plus profonds, plus rauques. Leurs visages se rapprochaient, chacun semblait vouloir graver les traits de l'autre dans sa mémoire. Severus prit la joue de la sorcière dans sa paume, caressant ses lèvres du bout du pouce. En miroir, elle dégagea son front des mèches noires et les glissa derrière son oreille, s'attardant sur sa mâchoire.

Hermione sentait son ventre se nouer sous un désir si fort qu'il en devenait douloureux. Elle pouvait presque entendre les battements de son propre cœur. Il en était de même pour Severus, elle le sentait, sans savoir comment. Leurs regards se quittèrent pour fixer les lèvres de l'autre, qu'ils avaient envie de prendre sauvagement.

Elle entendit Severus inspirer, le sentit se figer un instant, mais avant qu'elle ait pu le retenir, un _pop_ le fit détourner brusquement la tête. La vue de l'elfe de maison qui venait d'apparaître le fit se changer en tigre dans le même mouvement.

Hermione cligna des yeux, bouche ouverte, la main dans le vide, là où s'était tenu Severus. Le tigre blanc était de nouveau au pied de son lit, assis à fixer le sol sans bouger. L'elfe apportait un plateau de petit-déjeuner que la sorcière accepta sans y penser. Elle avait toujours le souffle court après l'intensité de ce qu'ils venaient d'échanger.

Poppy jeta un coup d'œil pour vérifier qu'Hermione mangeait. Elle sermonna Severus, l'incitant à aller se reposer après avoir veillé une bonne partie de la nuit, mais elle ne récolta qu'un grognement qui ressemblait beaucoup à « Fichez-moi la paix ! ». Devant l'air étonné de la jeune femme, la médisorcière expliqua que le Directeur lui avait raconté toute l'histoire. Elle avait donc laissé le professeur de potion prendre soin d'Hermione.

Une fois que Mme Pomfresh l'eut poussée à manger, Hermione découvrit qu'elle avait faim. Elle termina rapidement son petit-déjeuner en essayant de réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé juste avant, tandis que Severus était plongé dans ses propres pensées.

Ce fut la jeune femme qui rompit le silence, une fois son plateau débarrassé.

« Merci. »

Le tigre la regarda intensément.

_Je t'en prie. _

Elle tendit la main et le caressa de nouveau, sur la joue. De nouveau, elle se perdit dans les yeux sombres, toute entière dans les sensations. Les poils soyeux, le regard si profond, la vibration des ronronnements qui se propageaient jusque dans son ventre, tout cela fit s'envoler son esprit, et elle commença à se transformer à son tour.

Severus la vit changer et feula pour la ramener dans le présent.

Elle cligna des yeux, surprise de s'être laissée aller aussi vite. Après quelques instants, elle lui demanda s'il pouvait reprendre sa forme humaine. Elle avait envie de parler avec lui.

Le tigre fit un signe de la tête.

_Pas pour le moment. Tu veux vraiment que des élèves puissent te voir avec la terreur des donjons assis sur ton lit ?Et puis Poppy me transformerait en descente de lit si je t'empêchais de te reposer. Allonge-toi, nous pourrons parler comme ça. Si tu ressens de la fatigue, dis-le moi, je devrais même pouvoir t'entendre si tu penses fortement. _

Hermione s'installa confortablement tandis qu'il se couchait plus près du lit et posait sa tête près de sa main. Elle commença à glisser ses doigts dans sa fourrure.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, tu sais, de t'avoir blessé. Et sauté dessus. »

Ils communiquèrent ainsi toute la matinée, évoquant la nuit de la veille, leurs moments de jeu ensemble sous forme de tigre, leurs découvertes sur la personnalité de l'autre.

* * *

><p>Deux Weasley et un Potter se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie immédiatement après avoir avalé leur repas de midi, inquiets malgré les propos rassurants de leur professeur.<p>

Ils furent stoppés net quand ils aperçurent Hermione. Le tigre blanc était couché par terre à côté d'elle, le museau posée sur le bord de son lit. Elle lui caressait négligemment la tête en le regardant fixement.

Le moment de stupeur passé, les trois Griffondors s'approchèrent et entendirent Poppy Pomfresh sermonner Hermione.

« Miss Granger. Je vous ai dit de le laisser se reposer ! Il n'a pas encore mangé et il va finir par être épuisé par cet exercice. Surtout après ses exploits d'hier soir ! »

Hermione sourit, sans lâcher du regard les yeux sombres et répondit à la médisorcière en riant, « Il dit qu'il n'a pas besoin que vous le couviez, qu'il a survécu à bien pire pendant la guerre, et que si vous me rendiez ma baguette je serais capable de l'entendre et donc de lui épargner la moitié du travail. »

Elle se tourna vers Mme Pomfresh et écarta les mains en signe d'impuissance. « Vous le connaissez sûrement mieux que moi. Mais je crois que je ne me trompe pas en disant qu'il est particulièrement têtu ? »

Ron se pencha vers sa sœur et, les yeux rivés sur l'étrange tableau, souffla à son oreille, « Ca veut dire qu'on oublie la mission, tu crois ? »

Le tigre grogna en même temps que Poppy souffla dédaigneusement. Apercevant les jeunes gens du coin de l'œil, elle ajouta malicieusement, « Mais je le connais assez bien pour dire qu'il viendra manger avec moi le repas que les elfes de maison ont apporté dans mon bureau quand il saura quel visiteurs vous avez, Hermione. »

Le tigre et la jeune femme se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants, qui s'étaient arrêtés au pied du lit. A l'expression de leurs visages, leur cerveau semblait en cours d'analyse de la conversation qu'ils avaient entendue.

« Ginny, Ron, Harry ! Je suis contente de vous voir ! » Hermione se leva pour aller les embrasser.

Le tigre grogna et se remit sur ses pattes. Il franchit les quelques pas qui le séparaient des jeunes gens et s'assit. Ron ne paraissait pas très rassuré pas sa présence.

Harry entama la conversation, toujours étonné par ce qu'il venait de voir, « Salut Hermione. Ca va ?»

Hermione sourit, « Ca va. Mme Pomfresh a dit que je devais me reposer après la nuit dernière, mais je devrais pouvoir sortir en fin d'après-midi. »

Ginny se sentait un peu coupable, « Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Quand tu m'as laissée tu es partie faire ta ronde et ça avait l'air d'aller. »

Ron avait du mal à ne pas fixer le félin. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise.

Hermione retourna vers son lit et leur désigna le lit voisin.

« Asseyez-vous, je vais vous raconter. »

Elle arrêta de la main le tigre qui revenait se poster à ses côtés.

« Mais pendant que tu mangeras. » Son ton était catégorique. Le tigre grogna et aplatit les oreilles. Hermione plongea de nouveau dans son regard, laissant ses pensées affleurer.

_S'il-te plait ! Mme Pomfresh a raison. _

_Pas question._

_Je ne crains rien. Et je ne leur dirai pas qui tu es. Je te laisse le plaisir de leur montrer._

Il lui adressa l'équivalent mental d'un haussement d'épaules.

_Allez, je te promets que je ne ferai que leur raconter ce qui s'est passé et uniquement ce qui s'est passé. Fais moi confiance._

Il céda mentalement. Elle le remercia puis se mit à genou devant lui et l'entoura de ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

Les amis d'Hermione étaient sidérés. Le tigre frottait son museau contre la joue de la jeune femme, les yeux fermés. Il se dégageait d'eux une impression de grande tendresse. Ils se séparèrent et le tigre se dirigea vers le bureau de Mme Pomfresh.

Harry retrouva la parole en premier, admiratif, « Dis donc, tu as l'air d'avoir drôlement progressé en Légilimencie ! »

Hermione s'assit dans son lit en rectifiant, « Oh, non, c'est lui qui fait tout le travail ! Je n'ai même pas ma baguette. »

Ron grommela, « Il me fiche la trouille. »

Hermione éclata de rire.

Ginny reprit les choses en main et demanda, « Alors, raconte ce qui s'est passé ! »

Hermione décrivit comment elle avait suivi les trois Griffondors qui avaient voulu montrer à leurs camarades qu'ils étaient plus courageux que les autres. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi Ginny rougit en regardant ses pieds quand elle expliqua qu'elle avait envoyé son premier Patronus à la mauvaise personne. Elle avait oublié que Rusard était exceptionnellement de sortie ce soir-là. C'était le professeur Chourave qui avait assuré la patrouille à sa place.

Elle décrivit rapidement comment le professeur Rogue les avait retrouvés, étant présent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ses réflexes d'espion faisaient qu'il transportait toujours avec lui un minimum de potions utiles en cas d'urgence. Il avait donc pu lui donner un premier contrepoison avant que Mme Pomfresh ne complète le traitement.

Ginny était troublée par le récit d'Hermione et sa description neutre de son sauvetage par le professeur de potion. La veille encore elle l'avait vue sourire avec un air niais en pensant à lui et ce matin elle en parlait comme de Pomona Chourave.

Ron interrompit ses pensées, « Et le tigre, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? »

Hermione fut prise au dépourvu, elle baissa les yeux en essayant de ne pas trop rougir. « Heu, il a appris ce qui m'était arrivé et il est venu ». _C'est vrai en plus !_

Ginny lança la question que tous se posaient, « Et alors, tu sais qui c'est ? »

Hermione regardait toujours le dessus du lit, essayant d'éviter les regards. Elle hocha la tête en marmonnant un petit _oui_.

Harry regarda Ron. Les deux garçons commençaient à se rappeler de la discussion de la veille sur les prétendants possibles d'Hermione. La réaction de la jeune fille ne les aidait pas à être sereins.

Ginny insista, « Et ?… Comment il s'appelle ? Il est en quelle année ? »

Hermione rougit « J'ai promis de le laisser vous le dire. »

Les trois amis sentaient qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre là dessous. Harry parla sérieusement, « Ecoute Hermione, s'il y a quoi que ce soit que tu veuilles nous dire ou si on peut faire quelque chose … »

Aucun d'eux n'avait entendu Severus revenir dans la pièce, dans son plus beau rôle de terreur des cachots. Ils sursautèrent quand ils l'entendirent susurrer derrière eux, « Alors, Potter, encore en train de harceler vos camarades ? »

Leur professeur leur jetait un regard noir et dédaigneux, comme il en avait le secret. Avant que l'un des jeunes gens ne puisse répondre, il dit froidement, « Si vous en avez terminé avec Miss Granger, le professeur McGonagall voudrait la voir. »

Hermione changea de position sur le lit et s'adressa à ses trois visiteurs, « Merci d'être venus. Je devrais sortir ce soir. On se verra peut-être au dîner. »

Ginny lui sourit et poussa ses deux camarades vers la sortie avant qu'une parole malheureuse ne crée un incident avec Rogue. Celui-ci n'avait pas quitté sa pose menaçante, bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Quand il fut certain qu'aucun autre visiteur ne viendrait les déranger, Severus se relâcha et prit la main qu'Hermione lui tendait. Il posa un baiser sur sa paume en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le lit.

« Le professeur McGonagall veut me voir ? », demanda-t-elle d'un ton soupçonneux.

« Pour les séances d'orientation, ce soir après le repas. » Il la regardait d'un air presque neutre, si on exceptait son regard brillant et son petit sourire en coin.

Hermione gloussa, « Celles qui sont prévues depuis des semaines ? »

« Précisément… »

* * *

><p>Après avoir fait quelques mètres, Ginny réalisa qu'ils n'avaient pas donné ses cours à Hermione. Elle offrit de retourner à l'infirmerie pendant que les garçons discutaient des avancées de Ron avec Hannah Abbott.<p>

Ginny prit les parchemins et revint sur ses pas. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte vitrée de l'infirmerie et farfouilla dans son sac, cherchant une plume qu'elle pourrait prêter à Hermione pour l'après-midi.

Elle releva la tête un instant et s'arrêta, médusée. A travers la vitre, elle avait aperçu Hermione, à la même place que quand elle l'avait laissée. Mais Rogue, assis nonchalamment sur le lit à côté d'elle, embrassait la main de la jeune fille tout en la regardant intensément.

Hermione posa la tête contre la poitrine de leur professeur détesté. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Ginny n'entendait pas leurs paroles, mais leurs visages trahissait une grande complicité. Elle restait à les fixer, sans pouvoir détourner les yeux de cette scène improbable.

Rogue leva les yeux vers la pendule et dit quelque chose qui fit rire Hermione. Il commença à se lever, et elle posa sa main sur son bras en essayant de le retenir. Elle parla, son visage semblait interrogateur. Il se ferma et baissa les yeux. Hermione referma sa main et l'agrippa plus fortement en une supplique silencieuse.

Les mots de la jeune femme parurent atteindre leur but. Le sorcier capitula. Ginny le vit se relâcher et regarder Hermione avec une tendresse dont elle n'aurait jamais cru capable cet homme en apparence froid et cynique. Il tendit la main et caressa sa joue avec une douceur infinie, avant d'effleurer ses lèvres en un léger baiser. Une dernière caresse sur ses cheveux, quelques mots murmurés et dans un tourbillon de robes noires, il était parti par la cheminée.

Ginny se tenait, sidérée, derrière la porte. Elle commença à reprendre ses esprits et recula de quelques pas pour qu'Hermione ne la voie pas. Tout cela lui donnait le vertige. Elle repartit vers la salle commune des Griffondors pour passer les heures libres avant son prochain cours à ruminer sur ce qu'elle avait vu.


	8. Chapter 7 : enquêtes et stratégies

Rien à moi, pas de sous, pas relecteur. Personnages pas entièrement conformes aux livres.

* * *

><p>Avant le repas du soir, Ginny intercepta Luna devant la grande salle. Ses réflexions l'amenaient à penser que le tigre et Rogue ne faisaient qu'un et son enquête sur les amours entre Animagi prenait plus d'importance. Manœuvrant discrètement la blonde entre les élèves, elle la guida un peu à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes.<p>

Un sort d'insonorisation plus tard, Luna expliquait comment elle avait ouvert les yeux sur Neville après leur transformation en Animagus. Ginny en conclut que l'attirance était réciproque, latente, et qu'elle s'était manifestée pleinement quand ils avaient pu se transformer sans l'aide de la potion.

La jeune femme rousse relâcha l'autre sorcière et passa à la phase suivante de sa stratégie. Elle se mit à la recherche de Neville. Elle était troublée par l'attitude de Rogue et espérait qu'il ne profitait pas des sentiments d'Hermione. Elle espérait trouver une confirmation chez le compagnon de Luna.

Malheureusement, elle se fit intercepter dans sa recherche par son frère, qui lui tapa sur l'épaule, en demandant joyeusement, « Alors, Hermione t'a baisé les pieds pour lui avoir apporté ses devoirs et l'avoir sauvée de l'ennui ? »

Mais sa sœur n'était pas d'humeur joueuse. Elle rejeta sa main et gronda, « Pas maintenant, Ron, j'ai quelque chose à faire. »

L'attitude inhabituelle de Ginny surprit Harry tout autant que Ron, mais ils ne s'aventurèrent pas à essayer de comprendre.

Hermione n'avait pas encore reparu et les deux garçons mangèrent en parlant orientation, anticipant la réunion du soir.

* * *

><p>Pendant le repas, Ginny avait glissé à Neville qu'elle devait lui parler impérativement le soir-même. Ils avaient convenu de se voir dans la salle commune sous le prétexte d'un jeu d'échec, après la réunion d'information qu'avait imposé leur directrice de maison.<p>

Elle mangea rapidement avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque. Elle avait quelques heures pour passer en revue son plan. D'abord, chercher tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur les Animagi. Ensuite, interroger Neville, pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'impliquait l'attirance entre Animagi de même forme. Emprunter la cape d'Harry pour suivre Rogue le mardi suivant, avant le début du cours de métamorphose. Discrètement interroger Hermione. Dès son prochain cours de métamorphose, obtenir des informations du professeur McGonagall sur le sujet.

Elle sourit en pensant à la stratégie qu'elle avait trouvée : prendre le prétexte de la métamorphose réussie d'Harry et simuler une inquiétude de sa part. Leur professeur ne résisterait sûrement pas à une de ses chères élèves, angoissée à l'idée de perdre l'amour de sa vie pour une histoire de métamorphose.

En entrant dans la bibliothèque, Ginny refit dans sa tête la mise en scène qu'elle avait mise au point.

_Professeur, j'avais une question. Vous savez, Harry et moi… heu, nous sommes… ensembles, vous voyez._ Baisser les yeux comme si j'étais embarrassée._ Et j'ai vu Neville et Luna et je me demandais… Enfin… _Se tortiller un peu les mains pour montrer son angoisse. _Comme je n'ai pas encore pu essayer de devenir un Animagus, je me demandais si, si, si je n'avais pas la même forme que Harry, ou si il croisait un Animagus de la même forme que lui, si il l'aimerait et plus moi…_Parler vite comme si c'était difficile à dire. _Parce que même Hermione et le tigre, vous voyez, ils ont l'air, enfin…Et ils ne se connaissent même pas. _Glisser ça l'air de rien en faisant de grands yeux humides.

Sûr, Minerva McGonagall ne résisterait pas à une Ginny Weasley éplorée. La jeune femme se dirigea vers le rayon « Métamophose » en souriant.

* * *

><p>Hermione avait mangé à l'infirmerie et elle était arrivée dans la salle de classe largement en avance pour la réunion. Elle commença à sortir une plume et un parchemin pour prendre des notes quand le professeur McGonagall entra et se dirigea vers elle en souriant.<p>

« Je vois que vous êtes remise, Miss Granger ! »

« Oui, professeur. Madame Pomfresh m'a permis de sortir. »

La vieille femme lui jeta un regard brillant qui n'avait rien à envier à Dumbledore, en la taquinant, « Heureusement, Severus était là ! »

Hermione rougit devant le double sens et balbutia en baissant la tête. Minerva eut pitié de son élève et lui posa une main bienveillante sur l'épaule en ajoutant, « Il était paniqué quand nous avons reçu votre Patronus. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi angoissé. Il tient beaucoup à vous. »

« Merci professeur. Je suis tellement désolée de l'avoir blessé, l'autre fois. Je ne me rendais pas compte. » La jeune sorcière avait toujours les yeux baissés.

Minerva balaya ses craintes d'un revers de la main. « Balivernes ! Nous en avons parlé avec lui. Cette tête de mule a autant de diplomatie qu'un troll, parfois ! »

Elle reprit, « Mais parlons un peu de vous, ma chère. Et de votre avenir en particulier. J'ai une proposition qui pourrait peut-être vous intéresser… .»

* * *

><p>Harry et Ron arrivèrent dans la salle en compagnie d'Hannah Abbott. Ron voulait exposer clairement aux yeux de tous qu'ils formaient maintenant un couple. Mais Hermione ayant raté l'annonce publique de la nouvelle, ils se séparèrent avant d'aller s'asseoir. Ron voulait lui annoncer lui-même. Les deux garçons prirent place près d'une Hermione béate.<p>

« Oh, Mione ! Quelle potion t'a donné Pomfresh ? J'aimerais bien avoir la même, de temps en temps, tu as l'air de planer ! »

Souriant toujours, la sorcière gloussa discrètement avant de le reprendre.

« Ron ! Ce n'est pas Madame Pomfresh, mais le professeur McGonagall qui est responsable de mon état. Mais je vous en parlerai plus tard », ajouta-t-elle plus bas quand leur directrice de maison entra.

* * *

><p>Après la réunion, les échanges d'informations connurent un pic. Hermione rencontra Hannah et se réjouit du bonheur du nouveau couple. En retour, elle informa ses amis de la proposition d'apprentissage que lui avait fait le professeur Flitwick, par l'intermédiaire de leur Directrice de Maison. Chacun la félicita et lui confirma qu'elle ferait une excellente professeur de Sortilèges.<p>

« La preuve, Mione, tu as commencé le boulot pendant sept ans avec nous comme élèves. Et ce n'était pas une mince affaire ! Tu seras formidable ! » Ron lui tapa sur l'épaule.

Ginny souriait mais ne partagea pas ses informations. Elle avait appris un certain nombre de choses de ses lectures et de la discussion avec Neville, qu'elle avait attrapé juste avant d'aller en réunion. Tous ses renseignements avaient l'air d'aller dans le même sens : l'attirance entre Animagi de même forme semblait réelle, réciproque et forte. Ses craintes avaient diminué, même si son enquête n'était pas terminée. Elle commença donc à penser à la prochaine étape de sa stratégie : comment petit à petit faire accepter ce fait à Harry et à Ron avec Hermione et Rogue dans le rôle des Animagi ?

* * *

><p>Depuis la fin de la guerre, Dumbledore avait insisté pour l'abandon des préjugés entre maisons. Il avait décrété que les élèves n'étaient plus obligés de manger à la table de leurs maisons respectives, mais encourageait les changements de place, sauf pour les grandes occasions. Une révolution. Luna et Hannah ne s'en plaignaient pas. Elles pouvaient manger à proximité de leurs moitiés masculines, et elles n'étaient pas les seules à apprécier cette nouvelle possibilité.<p>

Severus avait bien maugréé pour la forme, arguant qu'il était déjà difficile de tenir les adolescents quand ils se contentaient d'essayer de trouver des coins sombres dans les couloirs, sans en plus devoir les surveiller pendant les repas.

Albus défendit son argument en commentant l'injustice pour les couples de maisons différentes par rapport à ceux qui avaient la chance d'appartenir à la même maison. Au moins, tout le monde aurait la possibilité de se palucher sous les tables. Severus avait peine à comprendre en quoi cela constituait un progrès pour le monde des sorciers.

A la table des Griffondors, Luna et Hannah avaient rejoint le trio de choc et ses extensions. Ginny était perdue dans ses réflexions stratégiques quand elle remarqua quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider. Les couples de leur petit groupe étaient presque uniquement composés d'Animagi. Neville et Luna, Ron et Hannah, Hermione et son tigre, qui était assis anonymement à la table des professeurs. Elle et Harry étaient la seule exception, puisqu'elle n'avait pas encore tenté la transformation.

Elle se redressa et interrompit la description que Ron faisait d'une manœuvre audacieuse des Harpies pour lancer à la cantonade, « Hé, vous avez remarqué ? Il y a trois couples d'Animagi à cette table ! »

Harry parcourut la tablée du regard, l'air perplexe.

« Mais, Gin, tu n'es pas – »

Luna comprit l'allusion et l'interrompit, pour essayer de lui expliquer très sérieusement, « Harry, il y a deux couples complets et deux demi-couples d'Animagi. »

Hannah la regardait d'un œil interrogateur.

« Demi-couples ? »

Elle ne connaissait pas encore toutes les subtilités des personnalités et des relations des Griffondors présents. Ron comprit et vint à son secours.

« Harry est un Animagus mais pas Ginny, donc ça fait un demi-couple d'Animagi. C'est ça Gin ? Et Hermione est avec un Animagus, mais qui n'est pas à la table. Un autre demi-couple. Plus nous quatre : trois couples. »

Il ajouta d'un air malicieux, « Enfin, si tu formes vraiment un couple avec ton tigre, Hermione. »

« Ron ! »

Hermione rougit.

Ginny la sortit très temporairement de l'embarras en lançant joyeusement, « Vous me direz tout, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux savoir comment ça fait d'être un couple d'Animagi ! Par rapport à quand on ne se transforme pas. »

Hermione baissa la tête et évita soigneusement les regards. Elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de se donner cette peine : les deux couples _complets_ se fixaient avec des airs oscillant entre la béatitude niaise et la promesse de soirées coquines.

* * *

><p>Le soir même, Hermione reprit ses rondes. Elle aimait la tranquillité des couloirs vides, la nuit. Elle se promenait au quatrième étage, quand elle aperçut une silhouette familière.<p>

Severus l'avait remarquée aussi. Ils se rapprochèrent doucement, en se fixant. Severus prit la paume d'Hermione et y déposa un baiser. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux soyeux. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il n'avait plus besoin d'assumer son rôle d'espion, de Mangemort repoussant et partial avec les élèves. Il avait donc ôté le sortilège qui enlaidissait son apparence et avait fait redresser ses dents. Les modifications, mineures vues de loin, adoucissaient son visage quand on l'observait de près.

La jeune femme profita de cette proximité pour enlacer le sorcier, posant la tête contre sa poitrine. Elle sentait son parfum enivrant, sa poitrine qui se soulevait, la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Il enserra quelques instants la taille de la sorcière en déposant un baiser sur son front. Quand elle leva la tête pour trouver ses lèvres, les yeux brillants, il recula et reprit sa forme animale.

La jeune fille cria de frustration, « Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? »

Hermione était déchirée. Elle avait besoin de le sentir contre elle, de l'embrasser. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il fuie quand ils se rapprochaient.

Elle exprima ces pensée et il lui répondit, comme la fois précédente, à l'aide de la Légilimencie.

_Hermione, je n'ai trouvé que cela pour ne pas céder à mon désir quand il devient trop fort. Je ne peux pas. Tu es mon élève. _

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je suis majeure ! Quelque chose dans le règlement t'interdit les relations avec tes étudiants quand ce sont des adultes consentants ? »

_Non._

Elle commençait à osciller entre rage, désespoir et incompréhension.

« Pourquoi, alors ? »

_Je ne veux pas t'influencer. Je ne veux pas que tu te restreignes à cause de moi. J'ai pensé que ce serait moins difficile de t'éloigner de moi pour tes études si nous ne nous rapprochions pas trop._

Hermione secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de décider à ma place. Ni de me faire souffrir comme ça. J'ai tellement envie de toi ! Ca me fait mal de ne pas pouvoir te serrer contre moi, t'embrasser, sentir ta poitrine sous ma joue. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Elle caressa la tête du tigre puis lui tourna le dos.

« De toutes façon, mon choix est déjà fait. Quelqu'un a pensé à une possibilité, il y a plusieurs mois et me l'a proposé récemment. J'ai accepté, parce que c'est ce dont j'ai envie, pas à cause de toi. »

Le tigre feula doucement. Son cœur se serrait en entendant la souffrance de la jeune femme. Severus reprit sa forme humaine et s'approcha d'elle. Quand il l'entoura de ses bras, elle se laissa aller, le dos contre sa poitrine, les yeux fermés. Il soupira, le regard dans le vide.

« Tout était prévu, Hermione. Te regarder terminer ton année, de loin. M'autoriser deux heures chaque semaine avec toi, pas plus, dans ma forme animale, pour que tu ne te rendes compte de rien. Attendre que tu aies fait ton choix d'études pour commencer à te courtiser aux réunions de l'Ordre. Pour, très lentement, que ton regard sur moi change. »

Elle se retourna dans les bras du sorcier et enfouit son visage dans les lourdes robes noires.

Il poursuivit, la voix chargée d'émotion, « Mais tout est devenu si rapide ! Te voir dans la forêt a brisé mes résolutions. J'ai eu si peur… »

Il lui caressait les cheveux, ses mots se perdaient dans les boucles brunes.

« Si peur… Je ne pouvais pas te quitter des yeux, après ça. Et maintenant, je ressens des émotions plus fortes que tout ce que j'ai pu vivre auparavant. Je te désire comme je n'aurais jamais cru possible de désirer à nouveau une femme. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé regarder une étudiante. Mais c'est si confus… Je ne sais plus ce qui vient de moi et ce qui n'est qu'un instinct animal, ce qui est de la peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et ce qui est de l'attachement. Et je déteste cette confusion, cette sensation de ne rien maîtriser, d'être soumis à quelque chose qui n'est pas moi. Je suis libéré des autres depuis trop peu pour abandonner cette liberté. »

Il sentait les larmes de la sorcière traverser ses épaisseurs de robes.

« Oh, Severus ! Ne me rejette pas ! Laisse-moi te montrer ! »

« Chut. Ne pleure pas, ma belle ! Donne-moi seulement un peu de temps pour y voir plus clair. »

Dans le corridor sombre, les préfets auraient été surpris de trouver Severus Rogue berçant Hermione Granger contre lui, consolant sa peine en murmurant des paroles apaisantes et en caressant ses cheveux.

« Ma belle, ma chère, chère Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour te mériter ? »

Il espérait simplement qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas un jour en réalisant qu'elle avait fait une terrible erreur.

* * *

><p>A peine plus tard, un peu plus haut dans le château, le directeur était en grande conversation avec son adjointe. La bergère d'un tableau du quatrième étage venait de faire à Dumbledore le résumé de la conversation entre Severus et Hermione. Les grands moyens s'imposaient. Le plan d'attaque venait d'être mis au point.<p>

« Tout est clair, Minnie ? Donc, je descends intercepter Hermione et je lui demande naïvement pourquoi elle a l'air si triste. »

« Et dans dix minutes, sous prétexte que nous en avons parlé, j'attrape Severus et j'essaie de lui faire entrer dans le crâne quelques notions sur la magie des Animagi. Franchement, Albus, son insécurité affective et son incapacité à gérer ses émotions atteignent des sommets ! Je ne le laisserai pas gâcher une relation comme la leur ! »

McGonagall secouait la tête, les lèvres pincées. Albus, l'œil étincelant, fit mine d'épousseter sa manche jaune et violette.

« Tiens, leur relation serait donc souhaitable, très chère ? »

« Pas la peine d'insister, Albus, tu as gagné. Je reconnais qu'ils sont bien assortis. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir un jour Severus dans un tel état. Le pauvre garçon était dévasté, le soir où elle a été attaquée ! »

La vieille écossaise frissonna en repensant à la scène. La vue de Severus mort d'inquiétude n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle souhaitait revoir de sitôt. Elle compatissait pour lui et reconnaissait que, s'il avait bien mérité un peu de bonheur, Hermione y aurait sûrement un rôle à jouer.

Albus souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Bien, alors nous lançons l'opération ! Rapport dans deux heures, sur l'oreiller. »

* * *

><p>Je vous avais prévenus, certains personnages sont un peu anti confirmistes. J'aimais bien l'idée d'Albus et Minerva ensemble, alors on va dire qu'il n'est pas gay.<p>

Pour le moment, c'est tout ce que j'avais dans mes tiroirs. La suite est terminée, dans ma tête, mais pas encore jetée sur le papier.


End file.
